Complicated
by magical4life
Summary: Rain Crescent had a good life,she lived with her 2 foster parents,her best friend Cedric Diggory was her 'brother'. but1 night in her 4th year changed all that. Her 'brother' is gone, Voldemort's back & knows something about her parents and she needs know
1. Chapter 1The Night My World Was Changed

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JK Rowling; she is the one that brought them to life, not me. **

**I only own Rain Crescent; I brought her to life.**

**Starts in HPaGoF (I have changed some things a little, just a warning.)**

Flashback:

Beginning of the Year

_"I don't understand," I said after Cedric said that he was going to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric explained it once more._

_"I want to, Rain, I really want to," Cedric said. I looked into his grey eyes; I knew I couldn't keep him from what he wanted. _

_"Alright, Cedric, but I'll warn you, I think that something bad is going to happen at the end," I replied. He laughed and it made me laugh also. He turned to walk away knowing the conversation was over. I yelled, "Hey, Ced, don't think you get away that easily. I need your help."_

_"With what," He asked as he looked at me. My favorite smile was playing at the edge of his lips. "Is it your homework?"_

_"Well, of course, I need your help with that. I always need your help with my homework," I replied laughing. _

_"Okay, Rain, I'll help you tonight after dinner," he said with my favorite smile on his face. _

_"Thank you," I replied, "Library at eight?"_

_"Yeah, I'll see you there," He said. I turned to walk away but he grabbed me and gave me a bear hug big enough to make me lose my breath. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You know that you are my best friend, practically my sister, right?"_

_"Duh, I always knew that," I replied. It was true; Cedric and I were best buds, like brother and sister without all the fighting. Don't get me wrong, we still fought, but it was always playful. "I got to go, remember, library at eight."_

End Flashback.

Flashback:

Second task

_"Hey, Rain, McGonagall needs you in her office," Neville Longbottom said to me as I was helping Cedric get his nerves under control for the second task that was only hours away. _

_"Okay, thanks, Neville," I told him. I turned to Cedric, "Deep breathes, okay? You'll do great, you have your charm, you know what to do, and you'll be fine. I'll come find you after McGonagall gets done talking to me. It'll be okay, you'll do great, I promise." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek even though he was going out with Cho Chang. Quietly, I walked to her office and saw that I wasn't the only person there. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs looking as nervous as she normally does when we are due to get our tests back. Ron was in another chair and he smiled when he saw me, and then quickly stopped as Snape looked at him. There was also a little blonde girl, who looked a lot like Fleur, who was sitting beside the empty chair, I had never seen her before but she looked as if she could have been a first year. I nervously took a seat in the empty chair as Dumbledore walked into the room. Now I was really, really nervous. _

_"I have a feeling you want to know why we have called you four in here," Dumbledore said after he sat down. Snape looked away to stir a potion still in it's cauldron in the corner. "If you don't know already, the second task involves the Great Lake and you four. When we cast a spell to see which person our champions valued the most, you four turned up. Miss Delacour loves her sister more than anyone else in her life; that is why you were chosen, Miss Gabrielle. Mr. Krum values his Yule Ball date the most in his life right now; that is why you are here, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter values his best mate; that is why you are here, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Diggory values his best friend the most; that is why you are here, Miss Crescent."_

_Dumbledore explained. I couldn't believe that I mean the most to Cedric; I meant more to him than his girlfriend, Cho. I kept my emotions under control as Dumbledore began to speak, "You will be placed in an enchanted sleep and place underwater for our champions to rescue. This sleep is perfectly safe; you will regain consciousness once your head breaks the surface of the water when you have been rescued. Now, I must ask you to take your potion one by one."_

_Snape handed a cup that was filled exactly halfway with a light blue potion to each person. Once he did that he got his wand out, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore. _

_"Miss Gabrielle, would you please go first since you are the youngest," Dumbledore asked. The little girl nodded her head and slowly began to drink the potion, when she had finished it all the three teachers muttered a spell and she fell into a deep sleep. If we were going youngest to oldest, I would be next, I was right. "Miss Rain, your turn."_

_I took a deep breathe and drank the potion. It didn't taste like anything, it was like water. The three teachers muttered the spell and I blinked and my eyes never opened again._

_I gasped for air as my mouth broke the surface of the Great Lake. I felt something around my waist and I tried to get out of its grip. My long black hair was plastered on my face._

_"Easy, Rain, I've got you," I heard Cedric say trying to keep me from slipping out of his grip. My hair was blending in with the black water that we were floating in. We near the center of the Great Lake and the water was pushing us back and forth. Cedric knew that I was an okay swimmer, but I wouldn't set foot in this lake, let alone swim in it. He kept his arm around me and together we made our way to the platforms. People started cheering as me got closer. Snape bent down and offered me his hand, which I gratefully took, and pulled me out of the freezing water. He made me sit down and I was handed a towel and then Cedric sat down next to me. He had a towel over his shoulders and a few scratches on his face. I shivered at him and smiled as he put his towel around both of us. Madam Pomfrey walked over and started to heal Cedric's cuts. She then turned to me and for the first time, I realized that I had a few cuts on my left wrist. She healed them and I sat with Cedric trying to get warm as the other two champions got pulled onto the platform. Fleur was already there, she couldn't get past the Grindylows. I shivered again and Cedric held me tighter. "You okay, Rain?"_

_"Just a little cold," I replied. There was a camera flash as Cedric kissed my cheek, like he usually does. He always kissed my cheek; it never really meant something after I realized that he would do it everyday. Rita Skeeter was getting her gossip and I knew that the picture she just took would be in the next magazine. He looked up and shot her death glares along with me. I guess she took that as her cue to leave because she scurried off. "So, you value me the most?"_

_"You're my sister, of course. I wouldn't love anyone more," He said. I knew that I was like his sister and sometimes he called me his sister often, but I didn't know that he loved me._

_"Thanks," I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder._

End Flashback.

I would always remember those memories; he gave me bruises from that hug. His dad had kept the newspaper that our picture was in and everyone teased me for a few weeks about that.

It was right before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament and I remembered that I had to tell Cedric something. I got up with Hermione giving me a strange look. I looked at her and said, "Save my seat, I need to tell Cedric something."

"Okay, Rain, but the task is almost starting, you need to hurry," she replied. Ron looked at me and shrugged.

"Hey, Rain, you shouldn't hang with Cedric so much," I heard Ron yell from behind me. "People might start to think that you like him more than us." I laughed because I knew that he was joking, he never understood the bond that Cedric and I had. He always said that he and I were secretly going out, but I kept telling him that wasn't true.

"Rain, you making bets," One of the Weasley twins asked. I think it was Fred but they always confused me.

"No, boys, not today," I replied to both of them. I took a couple of steps then said, "Maybe next year." I shook my head as I walked past a group of Slytherin's that were cheering for Krum.

"Crescent, were are you going, down to meet your boyfriend before the task?" I heard Draco ask. Like most Gryffindors, I couldn't stand him. I was very grateful when Hermione punched him in the face in our third year. I even wished that I had a camera with me for that moment, although I did get to see it first thanks to Hermione's Time Turner.

"What's it to you, Malfoy," I asked but kept walking. I knew that he would follow me; he liked to annoy me to no end. I walked out of the Quidditch pitch which was serving as a stadium. I got to the tent that the champions stayed in and I got near the opening and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I heard Krum answer in his deep tone of voice. I visited Cedric and Harry so much that he could easily recognize me by my voice. I stepped in and saw Cedric and Harry talking. After saying hello to Krum and Fleur, I walked over to my two favorite boys.

"Hey, Harry, Cedric," I said. They both looked up and gave me a little room to sit, which I did. "Cedric, I wanted to tell you good luck. Harry, try not to get hurt."

"Thanks, Rain," Cedric replied. "I think I hear my father, I'll see you after the task, okay?"

"Yeah, bye, Cedric," I replied. I turned to Harry, but Cedric picked me up, gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I laughed and returned the kiss. Harry didn't question us because he knew that a kiss on the cheek was normal. "Harry, please, don't get yourself killed."

"Like I would dream of it, wait, scratch that," he laughed. "I'll try not to get myself killed, but I'm not promising anything."

"I got to go, I have Hermione saving my seat, bye, Harry," I replied and hugged him. I walked out of the tent and into Cedric. "Sorry, Ced, I wasn't watching."

"It's okay," he said with my favorite smile. "Where's your necklace?"

"I lost it yesterday," I replied putting my hand where the charm on my necklace would have been.

"After this, I'll help you look," Cedric said giving me another hug. I watched Cedric walk back into the tent then I started to walk up to my seat. I had taken about five steps before I saw Draco step out of the shadows. His icy blue grey eyes looked over me and I felt like I wanted to punch him.

"Crescent, I saw you with that pretty-boy Diggory," Malfoy sneered. I glared at him, I hated it when he talked bad about Cedric.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I have better things to do," I snapped at him.

"Oh, okay, well, if you're too good to get your necklace back…" he trailed off. He knew where my necklace was, I needed my necklace. My necklace was my mother's and this was the only time I hadn't worn it.

"Where is it, Malfoy?" I asked as he stepped closer.

"I prefer being called Draco, Crescent," he said arrogantly. "I have your necklace, I figured you'd want it back." It was too simple, but my eyes followed my necklace as he dangled it just out of my reach.

"Give it too me, Mal- Draco," I said. I reached out for it but he grabbed my hand as it was only an inch away from my silver chain.

"I'll give it to you, if I get something in return," he wagered. I wanted it and he knew how badly I wanted it. "I'll give it to you for the price of a kiss."

"Fine, just give it to me," I said in defeat. His eyes widen as I agreed. He was going to like the kiss a lot more than I was. I pulled my hand from his grip roughly and made another attempt to grab the silver chain that he was still holding out of my reach.

"I get the kiss first," he smirked. I agreed, as long as I got my necklace. He just smirked and tucked my necklace into his pocket. I stood still as he pushed me into a wall and came closer. Draco easily stood over me, he had to be at least 6 ft. 1in. and I was about 5 ft. 6 in. He leaned in and kissed my lips. His kiss was not at all like the kisses that Cedric would place on my cheeks. Draco's kiss was rough and controlling, and I sort of liked it. I felt him trace my lower lip with my tongue, he was asking for my permission and I wasn't giving it. I pulled away and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"Necklace," I reminded him. He slipped my necklace out of his pocket and put it on me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and if you ever want more, you know where to find me," He said and added a smirk. I half smiled and walked back to my seat, I didn't believe that I had let Draco kiss me. I was just happy that he wasn't my first kiss, Harry was. Once I got up to my seat Hermione realized that I had my necklace on.

"You found it, where did you find it?" She asked. I wasn't about to tell her that I had to kiss Draco for it, I would tell her later.

"Yeah, Cedric found it for me," I lied. Surprisingly, I was a good liar. She believed me and I saw Malfoy smirk as he made eye contact with me. We talked a little as the task started. Cedric and Harry got to go into the maze first, it made me worry. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. About halfway threw, I saw red sparks shoot into the sky. That meant that one of the champions wanted out. I half hoped that it was one of 'my boys', that's what I called Cedric and Harry. Then I didn't want it to be one of them because I wanted one of them to win. "Hermione, I don't feel so well. Tell me if one of my boys wins, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Rain, you can't leave, what if Harry wins and you're not here?" Ron said. I assured him that I wouldn't be long and I'd come right back. I quickly walked to the nearest bathroom and went inside. I felt a little better so I started to walk back. I was about halfway back when I felt the feeling like I was using a port key. Everything swirled around me and I started to panic. This wasn't supposed to happen, what was going on? I felt a thud as my body slammed into the ground. It hit hard, and it hurt. I got up and saw Harry and Cedric a across the graveyard. That's were I was, but why was I in a graveyard. I was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Harry was yelling for Cedric to get to the cup.

The cup, the Triwizard cup was laying in the grass about ten feet from Cedric. Cedric wasn't listening though, it keep walking. I quietly walked closer to them, not wanting to be seen or heard. I was almost to the Triwizard cup when I heard something hiss. I looked around to see where it came from, but I only saw a flash of green and then my eyes meet Cedric's. Cedric fell to the ground, murdered. I couldn't take it, I wanted to rip the throat out of whoever did that, I wanted them to pay. I also didn't want to end up like Cedric, so I hid behind a fairly large tombstone. Before I could blink, Harry was thrown against a statue; it came alive and used its scythe to trap him there. He was less than five feet away; I was too close to him. I would be found if I didn't get farther away. Slowly, I moved back about ten feet. Harry saw me and I motioned for him not to say anything.

I watched some type of ritual, Peter Pettigrew was performing it. After ignoring the feeling that I wanted to rip his throat off, I quietly listened. He was the one that sent Sirius to prison, I wanted to kill him just for that, Peter also killed my best guy friend. My feeling to hurt Peter increased by a thousand, he was so going down when I got the next chance. I was listening to make sure I wasn't found so hard that I didn't realize that I was watching Voldemort come to life. I realized that way too late, so late that he was already talking to Harry before I realized it. Listening to Voldemort talk was difficult; I just wanted to take him down.

In a flash of light, about ten or eleven death eater's appeared in a circle around Voldemort and Harry. It scared me so badly that I almost screamed, but I was using my head and didn't. In a hiss of a voice, I heard, "He failed his mission."

"My lord, I assure you, he didn't fail," one of the death eaters said. I looked for the source of the voice, but I couldn't tell which one said it. I noticed Lucius' long platinum blonde hair almost instantly, I also thought I recognized Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe, but I couldn't be sure.

"Look for her, bring her to me, don't harm her," Voldemort hissed. "I don't want her hurt, no unforgivable curses, no torture, and not a single cut or bruise."

I didn't know who he was talking about, although a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that he was talking about me. Now, I really didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be found by a death eater hiding in a graveyard. The death eaters started searching around the graveyard and I heard a twig snap behind me.

"The Dark Lord doesn't like spies," a rough voice said from the figure standing over me. I looked up and knew he could see the fear in my eyes. He reached down to grab me, but I ducked out of his reach and started running. My plan would have worked, except I ran out of one death eaters reach and into a much scarier death eaters reach. The scarier death eater grabbed me by my forearms. Before I knew what I was doing I kneed him in the guy area. He dropped me and then he tried to grab me. I took off running and the death eater that I kneed grabbed me. He put his wand to my throat and whispered, "Listen, girl, I don't know who you are nor do I care. I just want you to listen and follow directions."

His grip around my stomach tightened as he took a few steps toward Voldemort, his grip on my neck did the same when I tried to struggle. He dug his wand into the side of my throat painfully. I didn't want to show weakness, but I found my eyes watering and I was gasping for air. When we got to the center where Voldemort was standing, the death eater walked forward with me in his grasp. Breathing was very hard for me and I heard Harry yell, "Leave her alone!"

"Greyback, I thought I said not to hurt her," Voldemort hissed at him. Voldemort stepped closer to me and the man holding me, Greyback. If I remembered right, then Greyback was Fenrir Greyback the werewolf. "Greyback, give her to Lucius."

Lucius stepped forward and bowed his head before he moved his wand to my throat. I struggled as I was passed from Greyback to Malfoy, but they both had really strong grips and wouldn't let me get away. Voldemort happened to glance down and noticed my wand. When I don't wear a robe, I stuck my wand in my converse most of the time. He bent down and grabbed it. In my stupid-ness, I totally forgot that I had my wand on me. I felt Lucius loosen his grip a little and I struggled to get free. It didn't work too well.

"Stop struggling, girl," Lucius said as he gripped tighter.

"Now, Lucius, don't hurt her," Voldemort hissed. He took one of his fingers and traced up my jaw line. I gave an involuntary shudder and immediately wanted to take it back. "Are you cold? Wormtail, get our guest a cloak!"

Peter Pettigrew scurried out of site, following his 'masters' orders. Lucius' grip was very firm on my arms, it almost hurt. I would have said something, but my voice was frozen inside of me. Voldemort started talking about a new beginning, when Peter Pettigrew scrambled into the circle and handed the cloak to Voldemort. He walked with ease over to Lucius and me, he carefully draped the cloak around my shoulder the best he could with a flick of his wand. I struggled to move, but Voldemort noticed this.

"My Rainstorm, do you not wish to be here?" He asked addressing me for the first time.

"Why am I here," I said trying to make my voice cold. "What do you want with me?"

"Hush as the Dark Lord speaks," Lucius hissed into my ear. I stomped on his foot and he dropped me. I fell to the ground, not ready to be dropped, with a hard thud. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up after I threw the cloak off of my shoulders. Lucius made an attempt to grab me again, but Voldemort signaled him not to.

"Lucius, come with me, Avery, watch her but do not hurt her. If she tries to run grab her and restrain her," Voldemort said coldly and left me standing in the center of a death eater ring. Great, this is all I really need. I glanced over to Harry, who looked like he was going to puke. Slowly I walked a few steps toward him. Avery followed me, hands ready to grab me if he thought he needed to.

"Harry," I whispered once I got to him. He looked down at me and I felt really bad. I didn't even want to glance toward Cedric, it would break my heart. "Harry, are you okay?"

I must have been in dangerous territory because Avery grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Harry. His grip was worst than Greyback's and Malfoy's, I gasped at the sudden pain in my arm. Harry saw what happened and said, "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Easy, Harry Potter, I wouldn't dream of hurting her," Voldemort said. Why did he have to be so quiet? I didn't even notice he had walked back to the circle.

"What do you want with her?" Harry said angrily. I knew that this was hurting him as much as me. From the bottom of my heart, I hoped that this was some weird dream I was having because of the sugar I had before bed.

"All in time, all in time," Voldemort said as Avery's grip on my arm got tighter. Voldemort started another speech and I tuned it all out. Wanting the night to be over, I imagined myself at Hogwarts with all my friends. About halfway threw his speech, Voldemort turned to Avery and said, "Avery, give her to Macnair."

One of the death eaters stepped forward and walked to us. Avery released his grip and I winced as blood flow continued to my hand and lower arm. Avery had been gripping so tightly, the lower part of my arm had lost blood flow. Macnair grabbed both my arms and pinned them behind my back in a gentler way than Avery. I looked up to see Voldemort start to torture Avery and I was grateful that I hadn't been tortured….yet. The sun was starting to set and I wondered how long I would be in the graveyard. How long had it been? Was Hermione, Ron and all my other friends worried? There was a long silence and the eerie graveyard became even creepier, if that was possible. Voldemort looked around the circle then his eyes landed on me.

"You were so quiet, Rainstorm, I almost forgot you were here," he said. Harry, who looked like he wanted to puke and fall asleep, jolted awake at the mention of me. I knew that he had promise Cedric that he would look after me, he promised that in the second year after the disastrous outcome of my first year. I looked up faintly, Voldemort's eyes were red slits and they reminded me of a cat. His eyes looked over me and then back to my face. I felt like a mouse trapped in a corner, Voldemort was the cat and I was the mouse and we were playing a game of cat and mouse. "My Rainstorm, you look so much like your mother. The same black hair, bright blue eyes, red lips. I bet you'd like to know why you are here. Am I wrong?"

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice was hard and it sounded like I was going to rip someone's head off if I got the chance. I noticed a few death eaters look up and then glance back down as they took a step back.

"My Rainstorm, I thought you would like to see you father again," he said simply. He knew my father, he knew him. I glanced around and then back up at him. Macnair gripped me a little tighter but it still wasn't very painful.

"Who," I asked in a whisper, "Who?" A few death eaters looked at each other, then returned their attention to Voldemort.

"All in time, all in time," he laughed. I really wanted to rip someone's head off now. "I think it's time for you to go, things might get really….unpleasant really quickly. Before you go, though, you are being watched by my followers. Don't do anything that you might regret, I would hate to have to have a meeting with you."

Voldemort brushed his fingers against my face and then he turned to Peter Pettigrew who was cowering in a corner. He pointed his finger at Peter and Peter ran up to him. Peter bowed and then handed a box to Voldemort. Voldemort took it without a word and turned back to me. Voldemort handed my wand to Lucius Malfoy and Lucius put it back in its place in the side of my high tops. Voldemort then took his wand and pointed it to my necklace charm. He muttered a spell that caused it to heat up and then it cooled down to a normal temperature. He also put his wand up against my skin a little to my left and below my left eye and muttered a spell. It hurt badly and a few silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried not to let anymore tears out.

"Now, you are marked, you can never hide," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He forced me to look at him and said, "Tell no one."

With a snap of his fingers I felt like I was being thrown into the air and being jerked around. With a final jerk, I was thrown against the ground, just as hard as before. I looked up and recognized Hogwarts familiar ground around me. After pushing myself up, I walked quickly to the bathroom and made sure I looked as close as I did before I left. There was no mark against my face where Voldemort had put his wand. For that I was grateful, I didn't want to have to explain. Quietly and quickly I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Has anyone won yet," I asked like I didn't know that Harry and Cedric were with Voldemort in some cemetery.

"No, not yet, though Krum and Fleur were picked up at the outside of the maze," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Krum looked as if he could wet his pants, it was brilliant!" Ron said. I laughed once then both Ron and I got scolded my Hermione. About a half hour later Harry, Cedric and the Triwizard Cup came flying into the open area that they stood in before the task started. I knew that I hadn't been dreaming and I was the first to notice that Cedric wasn't breathing, even though I already knew. I started crying and Hermione asked what was wrong. That's when everyone else realized that Cedric was dead. I got up and ran, tripping over Malfoy's foot, from the stadium. After running to a deserted hallway in the castle, I slide to the ground against the wall and cried harder. I heard footsteps in the hallway, but I didn't care. Cedric was my brother and I had a right to cry.

"Miss Crescent, may I ask what you are doing?" I glanced up to see Snape standing above me. He offered his hand to me and pulled me up.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said as a few more tears ran down my face.

"Miss Crescent, come with me," he said pulling me behind him. I wanted to run up to my room and burry my head into my pillow and cry. I let him pulled me to the headmaster's office and inside.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. Snape made me sit in a chair and I noticed Amos sitting in a different chair. He got up, walked over to me and put his arms around me. Dumbledore excused me from my classes for the next day and the day of the funeral so I could attend. After a short conversation in the Amos and I walked around the grounds.

"There are a few things that Cedric would have wanted you to have," Amos said quietly. "I would like you to have a few other things also; I think that Cedric would have wanted you to have them."

"Thank you, Amos," I said and wiped away the tears that were forming. Cedric's mom was talking with Professor Sprout and she was crying also. "I just don't know if I can do that right now, not just yet."

"Its okay, Rain, I understand. It's a hard lost," Amos said. We talked a little longer while we walked around the grounds. Once back inside, Amos had to go and I needed to talk to Harry. I found him at the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was making him drink a sleeping potion. The minute she saw me, she got me a glass also.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'll take it before I go to bed," I said. She gave me a careful hug and sent me on my way.

"Need to tell you something, Rain, it's about Cedric," Harry said before he fell asleep. I wanted to know, but I couldn't think about it now. I walked slowly up to the Gryffindor Common room ignoring every comment that was made towards me. I took a long shower and then I laid on my bed thinking. After about twenty minutes of thinking, I took the potion and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in dark blue, Cedric's favorite color on me. Slowly I walked down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Harry wasn't at breakfast, and I needed to know what he knew about Cedric. What did he know about Cedric? It took me about an hour and a half, maybe two hours to find Harry. I had some trouble when it came to certain spots in the castle; they just had too many memories. Finally, I found Harry by the Great Lake.

"Hey, Harry," I said slowly as I sat down near him. We were facing the lake and Harry was quiet for a while before he answered.

"Cedric wanted me to tell you something," He said slowly then launched into what happened after I left the graveyard. He explained about the ghosts and then he said that he saw Cedric as a ghost. "Cedric told me, that when you go to his house, there is a box under the thirteen squeaky floorboard. He wants you to have the box and everything in it. He also asked that you be safe, wear his favorite color to the funeral, be strong, and that there is another box in his school trunk, its dark blue, he wants you to have that also. He said that what ever his father or mum gives you, take it and have it be a reminder."

"Thanks, Harry," I said with tears spilling out my eyes. "Harry, did he say anything else?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "He told me to watch over you since he wasn't going to be able to fully."

This was the first time I'd seen Harry cry, but I just said, "Thanks", and walked away. I was now trying to figure out what Voldemort knew about my mother and father that I didn't know. Voldemort's words still echoed in my head: _"My Rainstorm, I thought you would like to see you father again."_

**Okay, that was chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. I am open to criticism and any advice you have for me. I'll put up the next chapter when I know I have at least two people addicted! You'll have to wait to figure out the secrets that Rain has. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2Before the Funeral

**I forgot to mention that this story will probably be all from Rain's point of view. **

**Thanks so much to Tigerlily241 and Vampxpirate for my first reviews.**

**I don't own HP, JK Rowling does.**

**Rain's POV**

_Refresh:_

_This was the first time I'd seen Harry cry, but I just said, "Thanks", and walked away. I was now trying to figure out what Voldemort knew about my mother and father that I didn't know. Voldemort's words still echoed in my head: "My Rainstorm, I thought you would like to see you father again."_

Slowly I started to walk to the library, but Cho saw me before I could duck into the library. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, her face was a blotchy mess and her warbrode looked like she had just rolled out of bed. I knew that she was upset, but come on, he was my 'brother'.

"Hey, Rain," Cho said slowly as she looked me up and down. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Cho, I'd rather not talk about it though," I said trying to think of a way to get away from her. don't get me wrong, Cho is fine, but I couldn't handle her right now.

"How can you be so calm?" her eyes started to water and I knew she was fixing to break into a crying fit. "Your best friend just died and you act like you don't care. I can't see why he cared for you so much. Cedie was always gloating about you being so kind, but when he dies you act like nothing happened."

"Excuse me," I said. she had gone way to far and I knew that the tears were coming. "I care him way more than you do. I spent as much time with him as I could. I have been his best friend since he was five and I was three. I knew him way longer than you, and I spent a lot of time last night crying. Yes, I cried for him. I cried because my 'brother' pasted away, I cried because I lost my best friend, I cried because I lost the only person who truly understood me."

Tears were starting to run down my face and when Cho said nothing, I continued to speak rather loudly. A group of kids crowded around us to listen. "Cedie, it's Cedric, not Cedie! He may have been your boyfriend, but I was his best friend. He was going to break up with you anyway, he told me. he told me everything, all of his crushes, his memories, he secrets, his life. Now, I need to get to the library, move."

"That's quite enough, Miss Chang, Miss Crescent. Come with me, both of you," I heard Professer Snape say. No wonder all the kids ran away. There were tears coming down my face as I turned to face Snape. He glanced from me to Cho, who was still in her state of shock. He took a step forward then said, "My office, now. I'll join you momentarily."

I walked off to his office in the dungeons quietly, Cho had chosen a different route. When I got to his office, I was first. I sat down in a chiar near the back of the classroom and curled my feet to my chest in the chair and sat there. Snape walked in and looked around.

"She didn't walk with me," I said loud enough for him to hear. I must have read his mind because he didn't have his mouth open to speak anymore. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, i sat in the chiar not saying anything and Snape stared at me not saying anything. Finally, I couldn't take the silence, it gave me too much time to think about Cedric. "Professer, is there something you need to tell me, I need to go to the library."

"Miss Crescent, is there a reason you were yelling at Miss Chang in the hallway?" He asked. I didn't want to talk about that but I knew it was coming. After taking a deep breathe in I thought of my response.

"I am just having some trouble with my emotions right now, she started by asking about….Cedric," I said. "She asked how I could be so calm with the…situation and I didn't even think about what I said. I just said wait came to mind, I'm sorry."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and Cho walked in. she had been crying more and it was easily noticeable. This made Snape mad. "Miss Chang, were have you been? I told you to meet me in my room."

"I'm sorry," she said then quickly tacked on, "Professer."

"Miss Chang, you have detention, tomorrow night, at 5 pm sharp. Do not be late," Snape snapped at her. I figured my detention was coming, but I didn't say anything.

"But, Professer, tomorrow is the funeral, it starts at 4:30 pm. I have to go," Cho said. She has a new round of tears in her eyes. "I..i have to go."

"Well, then, Miss Chang, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 pm sharp, no exceptions, and I'll see you Saturday night 5 pm sharp, no exception. Don't be late. You may go," Snape said to Cho, she looked really, really mad that she had gotten two detentions. He then turned to me and said, "You have detention also, tomorrow at 4:30 pm."

"Proffessor, may I please serve my dentention a different time. I promise Amos Diggory that I would help him and go to…to the funeral," I asked getting ready for the double detention he was going to give me.

"Yes, I'll see you Saturday at 7 pm," he said. he didn't say another word and I couldn't believe it. I had only gotten one detention while Cho got two.

"Thank you, Professor. May I go now?" I said still waiting for him to yell at me.

"Yes, you may. I will see you then, do not be late," he said. I started to walk out of the dungeon area but Malfoy stepped in front of me. Crabbe and Goyle we on either side of him and I figured he was here to annoy me.

"Hello, Crescent, why are you here?" He smirked.

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy, but I'll spare myself the time and just tell you. I was getting a detention from Professor Snap," I said then took a step to the side. I was about to talk another step but Crabbe reached out and grabbed my arm on Malfoy's order.

"Really, detention, why aren't you crying like that Chang girl who ran out of here a few minutes ago?" Malfoy asked as he grabbed my wrist and Crabbe let go.

"Unlike her, I don't cry that much. She's just mad because she got two detentions and nearly had to miss…miss tomorrow's event," I said. I knew that if I started to talk about 'it' now, then I would start to cry. "I have to go, let go of my wrist, Malfoy."

"What is tomorrows event? Is that pretty boys funeral?" Malfoy said. he was really wanting me to hex him into the next century, or at least that's what I would do if he didn't shut up about Cedric.

"Yes, it is. Now let go of me and stop talking about him that way or you'll be very sorry," I threatened. He smirked and made Crabbe and Goyle leave. He then pushed me against a wall and put his face near mine.

"I'm going to remember that, Crescent. Don't think I'll forget, and when you least expect it, I'll get even," He whispered into my ear. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger than me and just held me in place. "Now, don't tell anyone about this."

He quickly kissed me on the lips and walked off smrking. After he walked off, I realized that I wanted him to kiss me longer, harder, and more forcefully. I shook the thought from my mind and walked to the library. When I got inside, I started looking for books about Hogwarts students. I was going to find the last name Crescent, I had to find one of my parents. Hermione walked up and sat down next to me. she didn't say anything and I didn't either, but finally she said, "Rain, I'm sorry. I know he was like a brother to you."

"Please, Hermione, I really don't want to talk about it right now. It's too hard, maybe later," I told her as I looked up. She nodded and gave me a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her back. once we let go, she looked at the book in my hands.

"Is there something you need help with? I could help you look," she offered. Since I wasn't getting anywhere on my own, I decided it would be a good idea to have her help me.

"Well, I'm trying to find one of my parents. I'm not having very good luck," I admitted. She looked at me with a confused expression, so I explained that the people I live with now are foster parents and I have no clue who my real parents are. i also told her that if I got a letter to Hogwarts, then there was a chance that my parents went here too. She imedaintly ran to find a few books and then she started to help me. we took a short lunch break, where we meet up with Harry and Ron. Harry looked really happy.

"What are you so happy about Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Harry here just got to comfort Cho," Ron said looking really pleased. I knew that Harry had a crush on Cho and it didn't bother me. i also knew what Cho was crying about.

"Yeah, she told me about Snape giving her detention, it's not fair. Her boyfriend just," He trailed off. He had a little trouble accepting the facts also.

"She deserved both the detentions, if she wouldn't have started saying that I didn't care about him then she wouldn't have gotten the first detention and if she wouldn't have back talked Professor Snape then she wouldn't have gotten the second one," I told him. I knew that Snape was standing within earshot but they didn't. "Besides, I got a detention also. I just asked him if I could serve it a different time. Cho didn't she said that she had to go to the funeral, she didn't ask."

"You're okay with getting detention, from Snape?" Ron said in a very disbelieving tone of voice.

"No, I was yelling at her also. I don't like the fact that I got detention, but I'm not going to be stupid and argue with the Professor that gave me the detention, that's just asking for another one," I replied. Snape had stepped a few feet closer to hear the entire conversation.

"But you're really going to go to the detention?" Harry said. he gave me a weird look and I ignored it.

"Yes, Harry, I'm not stupid. I'm going to go, I'm going to do whatever he asks me to do for punishment, and I'm not going to complain," I said as I finished up my lunch. I turned to Hermione, "Thanks for helping me in the library, I think I can get the rest of it done myself. I also need some alone time."

she nodded and ate a bit more lunch while Ron said, "Rain, I wouldn't go. I mean, he has no right to"

"Ron, just drop it, okay. I've got to go," I said saving him from a detention himself and I got myself away from him. I started to walk back to the library when I saw Krum walking towards me.

"Rain, I am so sorry. Cedric was a good person and he shouldn't have passed," Krum said with his accent messing with the words.

"It's okay, Viktor, thank you though," I replied. he looked at me and gripped me in a big hug that I couldn't get out of.

"It's not okay, I understand how you feel," He said. his accent was making it hard for me to understand and being pressed against his big Durmstrang coat didn't help. I hugged him back, laid my head on his shoulder and let him comfort me. "Rain, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Viktor," I replied slowly. He took my hand and pulled me to one of the many window seats that Hogwarts has threwout the castle. He put his arm around me and I sat there with him takng deep breaths. After about 15 minutes, I said, "Viktor, thank you, but I have to go."

"Okay, Rain, there is something that I want to ask you first though," Viktor said. "I want you to owl me over the summer. Keep in touch with each other."

I smiled and said, "Of course I will."

He let me go and I walked to the library to finish up on my research. I skipped dinner and went straight to my room to take a shower. After the shower, I put on a Gryffindor shirt that fit me perfectly and pulled on the over sized Hufflepuff long sleeved shirt that Cedric gave me when I was staying with him for the Quidditch match on top of that. I put on a pair of jeans, stuck my wand in my shoe, and started to walk around the castle. A few people gave me weird looks because I was a Gryffindor wearing a Hufflepuff shirt, but I didn't care. I walked into the Great Hall to find Harry to see if he wanted to play a quick match of Quidditch, only with not as many people.

When I found him, Ron nearly had a heart attack because I had on the long sleeve shirt. Harry agreed to play, along with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Viktor Krum (to Ron's excitement), and Lee Jordan. When we got to the pitch, everyone had there broom and was wearing a hevier jacket. I had on the Hufflepuff long sleeved shirt, and one of Harry's Gryffindor sweatshirts. Cedric and Harry's shirts were too big for me, for my age I was small but still strong. Only my build was small though, after all, I was about 5 ft. 6 in.

"Okay, let's pick teams and captions," Harry said. Hermione had come down to watch us play, but she was never a Quidditch playing girl. "Who's the first caption?"

"Vote on it," Hermione suggested. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea.

"Good idea, who votes for Rain to be caption?" Viktor said. I looked at him, I thought that he would want to be caption. Everyone raised their hands. "So, Rain, you're caption number 1."

"Okay, who's up for Harry to be the other caption?" I asked. He needed to be caption also. everyone raised their hands also. "Now, who plays what position? We have three seekers here, how will that work?"

it was true, Harry and I were seekers, whenever he got hurt I would play in his space and last year, I had to take his place a lot. Viktor was an international Quidditch seeker. Viktor was the first to speak, "I would like to play something other than seeker, I play that all the time."

"Okay, that puts us with two seekers, and two teams, now that that's settled," Harry said. we thought about it for a second then he said, "Why don't we pick teams then decide who plays what. Rain, you pick first."

"Okay, sorry, guys but I don't want to lose. Viktor, you're on my team," I said as he smiled and came to stand by me. Harry picked Ginny and I knew why but I didn't say anything. I picked my favorite twin, Fred. Harry picked ron, and I picked Lee. That left Harry with George. Harry talked with his team and I talked with mine. We had to figure out who played what. We knew that Fred was the beater. I got voted to be the seeker for my team and Lee and Viktor fought over who got chaser and who got keeper. Finally, they worked it out, Lee was chaser and Viktor was the keeper. We started the game and I began to look for the snitch with Harry. After about an hour of playing I caught site of the tiny golden snitch following Fred around. I took off in the opposite direction to confuse Harry then flew straight for the snitch with had passedFred. It took a nose dive towards the ground and I followed, I was about five feet from the ground when I caught it, but my broom didn't want to pull up. I managed to get my broom to slow down and I flipped off of it, landing on the ground a lot harder than I had ever before.

the snitch was in my left hand, but I couldn't get it open to show everyone that I had caught it. Everyone had saw what happened and started to fly towards me, while Hermione ran towards me. I was sitting on the ground with my harm curled to my chest when I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up to see Fred, Viktor, and Harry standing about four feet away. they all reached me at the same time and Harry kneled down to look into my eyes because I wouldn't look up.

"Rain, you have to tell us what hurts. I know a fall like that should have broken a bone," Harry tried to reason with me. my hair was falling out of the ponytail and a few strands had blood on them. Fred was first to notice that, he made Harry move and made me look up at him.

"Rain, you're bleeding and you probably broke a bone. Let us take you to the hospital wing," Fred said as he tried to hold eye contact with me.

"No, I'm fine," I promised them although I knew very well that I wasn't. Viktor held his hand out to pull me up, I took his hand and as he started to pull up I let go. I fell down to the ground and silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You are not fine, Rain, let us help you," Harry said. Everyone was standing around us. Harry looked up at Hermione and told her to go get the first teacher she found. She ran to the castle and harry turned back to me.

"Don't make us carry you," Viktor warned. I kept telling myself that I was fine but I knew I wasn't. To top off the night, it started to rain lightly. Fred took off his jacket and laid it over me. he knelt down near me and gently put his arm around me.

"Fred, stop, that hurts my shoulder," I said. he moved his arm and then I heard Snape telling everyone to move out of the way.

"Mr. Weasley, move, Mr. Potter, move," Snape said as he bent down next to me. "Miss Crescent, what happened?"

"I fell off my broom, I'm fine, Proffessor," I said to him. He looked to me then to Harry and Fred. They told him what had happened and how they couldn't get me to go to the hospital wing. He tried to get me to go, but moving hurt a lot. He got out his wand and called for Madam Pomfrey. She came running a few moment later as it started raining harder. I ignored the pain as I started to walk with Madam Pomfrey and Proffessor Snape to the hospital wing. He didn't look happy that he had to be there but he stayed anyway. After Madam Pomfrey fixed my shoulder, healed the cuts on my face and arms, she started to work on my arm. She had almost fixed it, but the way it was broken she needed me to move my hand and let go of the snitch. It hurt to move it, but I did and she finished with my arm.

"You need to stay overnight, I need to make sure that everything is alright," She told me. I nodded and pulled off the wet sweatshirts I had on. I gave Fred his jacket and thanked him for letting me borrow it, I gave harry back his sweatshirt and thanked him also. I pulled off Cedric's long sleeve shirt, but I held onto it. Hermione had ran up to our room and grabbed a pair of sleep pants for me, when she got back, I changed and then Madam Pomfrey gave me a sleeping potion. I fell asleep, nervous for Cedric's funeral.

The next morning I got up early and was realesed from the hospital wing. Quickly, I ran to my room and got ready. I put on a black dress with dark blue ribbon trim and dark blue rhinestones on it. I put on my best pair of shoes, dark blue converses. Next, I slipped my wand into my shoe. When I got done getting dressed, I waved my wand and did my hair. There were two briads from my bangs that connected to a ponytail and then my ponytail had two briads in it. a few moments later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Hermione.

"I didn't know if you were changing or not," she said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm about to leave. I'll be back tonight, though I'm not sure if it'll be before or after dinner," I said as I looked down. I walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"Okay, you look really nice," she said trying to lighten the mood. I half smiled at her, I knew she was trying to make me feel better.

"Thank you," I said. A black and brown owl flew into the window and landed on the bed beside me. I toke the letter off it's leg, I already knew who it was from. This was cedric's owl, Phantom. I always used him to send letters because I didn't have one of my own. I petted Phantom and opened the letter. It was from Amos, like I had thought. He said that he would be outside the Gryffindor Common room in about five minutes. "I've got to go, Hermione."

"Okay, tell him goodbye for me," she whispered. I grabbed my purse and the picture I was going to give Amos. It was one of him, me, and Cedric from the Quidditch World Cup. I had an extra copy and I thought that he should have this copy of it. I gave Hermione a quick hug, then walked outside. Amos showed up a minute later and he and I walked threw the castle silently. Once we got off school grounds, he apperated to his home.

I had the uneasily feeling of being pulled and squeezed in every direction before I looked up and saw his house. We were standing on the street in front of the house.

Flashback

Summer of My First Year

_"Cedric," I laughed. I was on my way up his driveway to see if he would come to the park with me, but instead he snuck up behind me and started to tickle me. _

_"Hey, Rain," He said and stopped tickling me. I turned around in his grip to look at him. He leaned down and asked, "So, you're gonna be eleven, huh?"_

_"Yes, Ced," I said. I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. _

_"Hey! Only I get to do that," he said as he started to run after me. he was chasing me for about five minutes and I knew that if he really wanted to ctach me, he easily could. I ran across his driveway and got close to the edge of the road, then started running down the sidewalk with Cedric chasing after me. I was running on the sidewalk only a few seconds before I slipped and fell to the ground. On my way down I threw my arms out in front to catch my fall, but I heard a crack then hit the ground a lot harder than I wanted to. My left arm hur so bad I was crying. Cedric ran to me as fast as he could and in one look he knew I had broken my arm. _

_Cedric leaned down and picked me up, despite my protests, and carried me inside. He set me on the couch and ran to get his dad who was upstairs. The tears were still coming down my face as Amos drove me and Cedric to the hospital. The entire ride Cedric had his arms around me, comforting me and trying to keep me from moving my arm. I got my arm casted and Cedric was the first to sign it. I still had my cast on when I got my letter later that summer, and Cedric was estactic about me going to Hogwarts. _

End Flashback.

I half smiled at the memory and Amos asked what I was thinking. I told him and he said that Cedric always said that was one of his favoritest summers. We walked into the house and Amos lead me up to Cedric's room.

**Okay, what do you think about chapter 2?**

**If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them. **

**Waiting to read reviews,**

**Magical4Life ******


	3. Chapter 3Funeral and Mystery Letters

**I do not own HP!**

**For those of you wondering why the story was marked as OCXDM, I promise that Draco will get a more important role once the funeral is over. **

**~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~**

_Refresh:_

_I half smiled at the memory and Amos asked what I was thinking. I told him and he said that Cedric always said that was one of his favorite summers. We walked into the house and Amos lead me up to Cedric's room. _

Slowly, Amos opened the door and I saw Cedric's room exactly as we had left it the summer before. He still had a few books sitting on his desk, a Quidditch magazine lying on his bed from when we were looking at it before we left for the train, but everything was covered with a thin layer of dusk. It hurt to see his room, but I fought back tears and walked in. after I picked up the magazine, I laid it on the books on the desk and then walked back to the door. I started to count out the squeaky floorboards. I was going to find that box.

"Cedric mentioned that there were two boxes he wanted you to have," Amos said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, one was in here and the other is in his trunk," I replied. I was on the thirteenth floorboard and I bent down to lift up the edge.

"We found the one in his trunk; it had your name on it. We didn't open it though," He replied. "I didn't know that lifted up."

"Yeah, I tripped over it and it came open easily," I said as I pulled out a black box and a cardboard box. The black box had my name written neatly on the top and the cardboard box had Cedric's name on it. After I handed the cardboard box to Amos, I went over to Cedric's desk and opened the black box.

There were a lot of papers; most of them were letters, pictures, drawing, newspaper clippings, and notes. At the bottom there were a few things, two necklaces made of beads, a Hogwarts Hufflepuff badge, and a little figurine of a badger and a loin hugging, a few smooth stones, a tiny keychain broomstick, and a locket with a note attached. I pulled out the things and grabbed the letter from the very bottom of the box.

_Rain, _

_I created this box when I first saw you move into your house down the road then I keep adding to it. I knew that you would be important in my life and I knew that I needed to be able to remember all the good times we would create. There are lots of pictures in here, most of us over the years, but a few are just random. I thought that you would like the figurine statue of the lion and badger. There are a lot of letters and notes that I wrote, and I thought you might like to see what I was thinking when we talked. Each of them has a date and what is important about that day. _

_Cedric._

I smiled at the letter; I would get a good look at our life together. Next, I pulled out the locket with a note on it. The locket was silver, with two hearts linked together on it. When I opened the locket there was a picture of me and Cedric right before we went to Hogwarts the summer before. I untied the note and read it.

_This was meant to be a Christmas present but I would always chicken out. I never gave it to you and each day after Christmas I would be so mad with myself for not giving it to you. I have finally made up my mind that I will give it to you for your 15__th__ birthday and I will not chicken out. _

A few tears formed in my eyes as I realized that he could never give it to me like he wanted to. Quickly, I put the locket on and looked threw the pictures. Almost all of them were of us, but there was one of me and Harry from the third year, one of Cedric standing in front of the Hogwarts (his first year), one was of a badger and one of a loin. I smiled and put everything back into the box, then slide it into my purse. Amos was watching me after he looked in the other box. The other box was full of pictures. I spent most of the day helping Amos look threw all of Cedric's things.

There were a lot of things that Amos wanted me to keep, most of them were pictures and books. Remembering what Harry said that Cedric told him, I accepted everything. At noon, we took a break and had a little bit of lunch. I pulled the picture of Amos, Cedric and me and handed it to him.

"I couldn't take it," He said.

"I have another copy of it, please take it," I said. He did and went to put it in a frame. The rest of the day we spent doing what we had almost all morning.

When 5 pm came around, I wasn't ready for it. Amos and I went to the funeral, and I knew almost everyone. There were a few people from the Ministry that I didn't know, and in the crowd of people from the Ministry I noticed that the Minister himself was there. He and I didn't see eye to eye, he liked to do things a lot different than I do and he wanted me, Cedric and Harry to join the Ministry. Harry and I didn't want to, not at our age, but Cedric considered it since he had all the right training.

Amos was the first person to say something about Cedric when the time came.

"He was a good boy, a good son, a good friend. He was taken before his time and it had left us all wondering why he was taken from us. He would never hurt someone intentionally and he always helped those who needed it. He will be missed greatly," Amos said. I half smiled as a few silent tears ran down my face. Everyone said something, and even though I hadn't planned to I ended up standing in front of everyone getting ready to say something.

"Cedric," I took a deep breathe and started again. "Cedric was a good person. He would always help others and then help himself. He would help with something as simple as homework or help you with problems at home. He was like a brother to me and often we would call each other brother and sister. He helped me threw everything and I'd help him with whatever he needed. He was someone that could walk into a room and make it brighter. He didn't deserve to be taken from us before his time. He had a good future planned out for himself and now he can't complete it. He didn't deserve to be murdered. Everyone is going to miss him dearly."

By the time I finished I had tears start to silently run down my face. Cho was sitting in one of the rows near the back and she was looking at me with angry water filled eyes. The Diggory's wouldn't let anyone stay with them when they lowered the casket; I sat on the edge of the curb waiting for someone to take me back to the school. The Chang's offered but I politely declined. I was about to take a quick walk when Amos ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on," he said and pulled me to the grave site. I looked at him and started to say something but he cut me off. "You are like our daughter; you can come if you want."

I shook my head yes and went to the gravesite and watched them lower my 'brother' into the ground.

When Amos asked if I wanted to stay for dinner I said that I should probably get back to the school. He understood and apprated me back to the school. Hagrid was waiting for me; he was my escort back to the school. After giving Amos one last hug, I followed Hagrid back to the castle. When I got there I went to the Great Hall and sat away from everyone to eat in silence. Harry wanted to come over to me, but thankfully Hermione stopped him. I would thank her later for giving me some alone time. Once I was done with dinner I walked around the castle not really caring were my feet took me. Before I knew it, I was on the seventh floor with the room of requirement.

I silently laughed at myself before asking the room for a place to just do whatever came to mind. It let me into a room that had the Gryffindor colors and an area to practice magic. This room knows me better than I know myself sometimes. There was a bookshelf set to one side of the room and I knew that the books were over spells that I could learn. I pulled one of the books off the self at random. It was a book over fourth year spells. I started at the beginning of the book and started to work my way threw it. When I was about halfway threw the book, I noticed that there was someone trying to get into the room. Please let there be another exit!

Just then, an exit appeared and I didn't waste time getting out the door and into the safety of the hallway. Now, I was curious as to who wanted into the room. The stupid Gryffindor in me clicked on and I started to walk to the front entrance. As I walked, I felt like the girl in the horror movies that goes into the basement to see what was making the strange noises even when half the other people are gone and everyone who is left tells her not to. Finally, I made it to the hallway that concealed the entrance to the room.

I could only see the back of the person, but that was enough to know who it was. The platinum blonde hair gave it all away. What did Malfoy want the room? Again, the Gryffindor in me urged me to find out why; I started to slowly make my way to were Malfoy was standing. Now, I felt the Slytherin in me say sometime like, 'you idiot, what happens if you get caught?'

Flashback:

First Year, Sorting

_I had seen the platinum blonde hair boy be cast off by the oh-so-great Harry Potter. I didn't see what the big deal about him was, I mean, yeah, he lived threw the killing curse. But, honestly in my world, he just wouldn't die. I was staring into space thinking when the boy with blonde hair walked over. _

_"You look familiar," he stated very confidently. Then it clicked, I had meet him once in Diagon Alley. He held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."_

_"Nice to meet you," I replied as I shook his hand. I heard the Weasley mutter, "Or not so nice", but I ignored it. He shouldn't be eavesdropping. "I'm Rain Crescent."_

_"What house do you want to be in?" He asked._

_"I'm not really sure," I replied. I was new at whole wizard/witch thing. _

_"I'm going to be a Slytherin," He said in a very confident tone. It wasn't a cocky tone of voice, it was confident and I liked it. _

_"That sounds like a good house, isn't there symbol a snake?" I asked. I could talk to snakes, but I was never going to let anyone know. He shook his head yes, and I said, "I kind of want to be a Slytherin then."_

_"Really," He asked as he laughed once. I nodded and smiled before Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall and I was amazed by the ceiling. It was strange, but I liked it. She explained what would happen after the old hat with a rip for its mouth sang. Out of everyone I knew, I had to go first. When my name was called, I walked up to the stool, sat down and let the hat be placed on my head. _

_"Difficult, you would do well in any house here. You're loyal like a Hufflepuff, like to learn like Ravenclaw, are brave like a Gryffindor, and cunning like a Slytherin. Your blood is not pure blood, but it is a very interesting combination," the hat thought. _

_Umm, okay, so which house do I go into? It picked up on my thoughts and continued to think. What if I couldn't be sorted? _

_"Don't worry dear, I know where to put you, although you would do well in Slytherin," the hat said after a few minutes. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_I sighed with relief as Professor McGonagall took the hat off and directed me to the right table. I sat down in one of the open seats and watched everyone else get sorted. Hermione, who I meet briefly on the train, was a Gryffindor also. Harry, who I meet briefly on the way up to the Great Hall, was a Gryffindor and he took nearly as long to get sorted as I did. I was curious as to Malfoy. He seemed really nice, and I wanted to get to know him better. Almost the instant the hat touched his head it yelled, "Slytherin."_

_Ron Weasley was a Gryffindor also, which didn't surprise me. His entire family was in the house. Draco was looking over at me and I gave him apologetic eyes. He returned the gesture by glaring. I looked down and continued to eat. _

End Flashback

By now I was close enough to hear him. He was muttering stuff like just wanting to see who was in the room without actually having to go inside. Why though, did he want to see if I was inside? No, he couldn't, he didn't even like me. I listened to him try everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Finally, I gave up on watching him and I started to walk back to my dorm. I got halfway down the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Draco walking towards me with his two 'friends' (Crabbe and Goyle) on either side of him. I keep walking hoping he didn't see me. I got lucky enough to slip into the Gryffindor common room without anyone noticing. Harry ran up to me and threw his arms around me in a big hug. I hated it when anyone but Cedric hugged me like that. It doesn't feel right. Carefully, I pulled away from him and went to my room to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and put my uniform on before going to the Great Hall. It was quiet and there weren't very many people there. At the Gryffindor table, there were about twenty people, including myself. The Slytherin's had the most people sitting at the table. Malfoy watched me walk past him to sit at my table. The day past really slowly and I was not looking forward to my detention with Snape.

At 7 pm, I walked down the dungeon hallways to Snape's office. When I knocked on the door I heard him hiss for me to enter. The classroom was even creepier without anyone but him and me inside of it. He told me to sit down and I listened. I didn't want to put him in a bad mood. I had been sitting for about two minutes when there was another knock at the door.

"You're late, Draco," Snape said, as Draco took a seat next to me. What did he do to get detention?

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said. If I would have been late then Gryffindor would have lost at least 5 points.

"Tonight you two will be re-writing punishment cards. It seems that over the years mice and weather have gotten to them. Draco, pass box one to Miss Crescent and then get started on box two. I'll be back in an hour to see how far you've gotten," Snape said as he walked to the door. "Oh, no magic allowed. I've set a spell that lets me know if there is magic being used in this room. If you do use magic, I'll give both of you another day of detention."

Malfoy handed me the first box and I grabbed the quill and ink that had been set on the desk I was sitting in. when I grabbed the first card, a whole set of new cards appeared beside me. The handwriting on the car was barely legible and was hard to read. Malfoy was having the same trouble as me. After about 20 cards, Malfoy leaned over and asked, "Crescent, what is that word supposed to be?"

"Um," I said as I looked at it. _ Two days detention, hexing prof. with a bat boogey hex. _Then there was a smudge on the last line. "I think that it says 'served with head of house'. Whose card is that?"

"It says that it's Lily Evans," Malfoy said. From what I heard about her, she wouldn't do that, but maybe she got really mad and decided to show the Professor what she could do. We went back to work in silence. The only talking we did was when we needed each others help to figure out what a sentence or word said. We both finished our first box and grabbed another box. The new cards started to alphabetize them selves and I noticed the difference between Malfoy and mine's handwriting. My hand writing was very pretty and I'm not afraid to admit it. I've been told that it was beautiful by many people and I always liked it. Malfoy's handwriting wasn't bad, but it wasn't like mine either. It was better than Harry's handwriting, but only by a little, and it was way better than Ron's.

"Crescent, why do you hate Slytherin's so much?" Malfoy asked randomly.

"I guess….Wait, why should I tell you?" I said. Why did he want to know?

"I am curious, I'll tell you why I don't like Gryffindor's," he said. He was trying to make a deal with me, and I wanted to know. Before I could say anything else, Professor Snape walked in and looked at our boxes. Malfoy and I had gotten a combined number of 3 boxes done.

"You may leave, both of you," Snape said. I stood up and walked out the door, flexing my left hand (I'm left handed) that was now sore. Malfoy was right behind me as I started to walk to my common room. On the second floor, which was deserted, he grabbed my hand.

"Malfoy, let me go," I said trying to pull away. He just looked at me; I was about ready to make him let me go. He had about five seconds.

"No," he said as he pushed me into the wall. He trapped me, great, outsmarted by a Slytherin.

"Mal-" I was cut off by him kissing me roughly. It was controlling, like his first kiss. I liked it, I liked it a lot and that's bad. He moved one of his hands to my hips and the other hand to my back in-between my shoulders. I didn't know what was happening but soon I felt my hands wrap around his neck. No, this had to stop! I can not like Draco Malfoy, I am a Gryffindor! Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice said, _you were almost a Slytherin, you should have been a Slytherin._

I pulled away from the kiss and moved my hands to push him off of me. He didn't move though and now I was going to make him.

"Malfoy, you have five seconds to get your hands off of me or I will get the off myself," I growled to him.

"Crescent, if I think about it you were kissing back. You had your arms around my neck," he said. He leaned closer, letting me smell his cologne. It smelled amazing and made me forget who I was for a second. I took a second to clear my mind before he whispered, "Admit it, you liked me kissing you."

"Get off of me, Malfoy," I hissed. He leaned closer to me and put his lips against my neck. He kissed once and then moved to the spot right over my vein. He kissed it for a second, and then he bit down lightly. It felt amazing, I wanted to kiss him back, but I refused to let that part of myself win. I pulled away from him with difficulty and walked fast to the common room. He didn't come after me, he watched me leave with a smirk on his face.

Once I got into the common room, I put my sleep clothes on and started to pack a few things. After all, we left for home Monday morning. Hermione came in and asked what Snape made me do for detention.

"He made me and Malfoy re-write punishment cards," I said. She got a confused look one her face when I mentioned Malfoy so I explained that he had gotten detention also. I didn't tell her what happened in the hallways, I wasn't going to tell anyone.

Sunday passed slowly, I spent most of the day packing and arguing with Ron about Quidditch. He kept saying that a boy Quidditch player was better than a girl and I disagreed. This argument took place mainly at lunch, but it also happened a little in the common room. Ginny sided with me, saying that he was mad that a girl could bet him and he needed to grow up and accept that fact. I gave her a high five. I knew there was a reason that I like Ginny the most out of all the Weasley kids. I liked Ginny the best, followed closely by Charlie who would frequently let me help him with the dragons, then Fred and George, then Bill who was just a nice guy, then Ron and finally Percy.

The train ride home was really, really boring. I talked with Harry, Ron and Hermione for a little while, then switched cabins to talk with Ginny, Neville and Luna. When I stumbled off the train, I noticed that my foster mom wasn't waiting for me, my foster dad wasn't either. It was strange, but I didn't question it fully. I grabbed my trunk feeling abandoned and sat on one of the steps outside of King's Cross. After about five minutes of waiting the Malfoys stepped out of the train station. Lucius turned to look at me; his look was a mixture of emotions.

I glared at him then continued to kick a pebble from foot to foot. Narcissa looked at me but quickly turned to her husband and walked away with him and the younger Malfoy. After about an hour, I gave up on waiting for one of my foster parents to show up and I called the Night Bus. It came instantly and Stan welcomed me like he always does. The Night Bus was a frequent transportation method because this happened a lot. I toke my normal seat and then thanked Stan as I got off. Walking up to the house, I let myself in and watched my foster parents faces go from shocked to concern.

"Rain, I'm so sorry, I forgot," My foster mom, Carrie, said.

"Its fine, Carrie, I toke the Night Bus home. I'm going to bed," I said as I dragged my trunk up the stairs.

"Rain," both my foster parents yelled. Carrie came running up to my room. "We thought that Amos was going to bring you home."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said as I closed my eyes. I wasn't facing her so she couldn't see my face. "I'm tired; I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep."

"Okay," she said. Right before she left she said in a calming voice, "Rain, we really are sorry."

I nodded my head to show I heard her and went to the shower. When I got out of the shower there was a black owl sitting outside my window. Quickly I finished braiding my hair and let the owl in. After it settled down, it stuck its leg out for me to grab the letter. The letter had my name addressed neatly on the front. The owl didn't budge as I looked at it then opened the letter.

**Sorry, I couldn't help but end it there. I hoped you like it. **

**I am waiting for reviews. With school starting the 24****th****, I need encouragement to keep writing. Tell your friends, please. The more people reading the faster I update!!**

**I am writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. But for now, click on the review button and tell me what you think.**

**Magical4Life**

**If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them for you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Invatation's, Diagon Alley

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters. It's been a…..interesting week. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any spells. **

**I want to point out that this is the summer before Rain's fifth year. Although the Quidditch cup was in the fourth year, in this story, there is a Quidditch cup every year. Each year it is held in a different place. The Cup in the fourth year did happen.**

**A little bit of Draco in this chapter! More in the next, you just got to read and find out!!**

**I'll let you get to reading now! Read and review please!**

_Refresh:_

_I nodded my head to show I heard her and went to the shower. When I got out of the shower there was a black owl sitting outside my window. Quickly I finished braiding my hair and let the owl in. After it settled down, it stuck its leg out for me to grab the letter. The letter had my name addressed neatly on the front. The owl didn't budge as I looked at it then opened the letter._

The paper that the letter was written on was thick; it had to be pretty expensive. There were tiny Quaffles, Budlgers, and Snitch's embroidered on the edges of the paper in a midnight blue.

_Dear Rain,_

_I have a feeling that you will get this a few hours after you get home from school. I thought that it was a good way to start the letters this summer. I believe, if I remember correctly, you don't have your own owl. We can use mine, if you'd like, to send letters between us. _

_I know it is a little while away, but I wanted to invite you to the next Quidditch Cup. It is located in England again, and I thought that you would like to come. Just owl me to let me know if you want to come, I'd like it a lot if you came. _

_Your friend,_

_Viktor_

I smiled at the letter. Let's see, stay at home….all summer, or go to a Quidditch game? Definitely the Quidditch game, there was no doubt about it. I pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and a quill. Then I wrote:

_Dear Viktor,_

_You made the timing pretty good, if I would have gotten home on time. My foster parents thought that Amos Diggory (Cedric's dad), was going to pick us both up. She didn't know about the accident though. I don't blame her for not knowing, I just really didn't want to have to ride the Night Bus home. I did, though. _

_I would love to come to the Quidditch Cup. It's so cool for you to invite me, I am super happy that it's in England….again. Although, I hope that there are no attacks this year. Well, I've got to go. I love the owl though, he's so handsome. _

_Your friend who is eagerly awaiting the Quidditch Cup,_

_Rain_

Okay, so I didn't write much, but I was not in a writing move. It was the best I could come up with right then. I carefully tied the letter to his owl's leg and watched it fly out the window and into the starry night sky. I straighten up my room a little, but not much 'because I didn't feel like really cleaning. I put my dirty uniform into the wash basket, and put away my clean uniforms and robes. Then I stacked my books into piles, then onto my shelf and put my parchment into its place on my desk and my quills into their compartment in the desk also. My wand got a wipe down to get it semi clean, but I placed it on my bedside table and turned the switch on my lamp to the 'on' position. My room was lit up and casting interesting shadows on the walls. The moon shone like silver outside and it made me jealous. It was so pretty, even with all its imperfections, I wish I could be like that. The stars looked really pretty also, so instead of going to bed just yet, I went over and kneeled in front of the window. It took a while, but finally I mapped out a few constellations and named each one of them. Thank you, Astronomy, I knew that there was a reason I took that class. Finally, at about midnight, I crawled into my cold bed and fell asleep.

"_I said I wanted her unharmed," hissed an all too familiar voice. I knew that voice, I heard it not even two weeks ago. The voice belonged to Voldemort. Looking around the room, I noticed that he was sitting on a giant chair like he was king, that was his thrown and he was looking at his kingdom. There were people standing around him, all wearing cloaks as black as tar and the hoods pulled up. The few of them that I could see had masks on, like they were getting ready to go to some sort of masked ball. I knew who they were. They were Death Eaters; they were also getting punished by their master. I wanted to laugh when I saw one of the larger Death Eaters cringed at his words._

"_My Lord, I promise, I did not mean to harm her," he begged. His voice was rough._

"_I gave you orders and you broke them," Voldemort hissed again. He drew his wand and muttered a spell. It caused the Death Eater to cringe in pain. He was probably having Crucio used on him, by the look of it._

"_My Lord, please, I did not mean to," the Death Eater gasped in short breathes. _

"_Silence," he said loudly. He released the curse and the Death Eater immediately sank into a bow. Voldemort turned to a different Death Eater, "Go heal her."_

_The Death Eater slid into a quick bow before leaving the room. _

The dream startled me enough to wake me up. I sat up, breathing hard and my left arm hurting slightly. I fell back on my bed, muttering, "It was just a dream."

I glanced out the window; the sun was starting to color the sky with light shades of pink, purple, and yellow. As I groaned, I fell back into my bed. I was _not_ getting up this early. About five minutes later, I was asleep.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Carrie had made pancakes, I could smell them. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Carrie was finishing up the last pancake and she handed me a plate.

"Hey, kiddo, how'd you sleep?" She asked. I grabbed a fork and started to get two pancakes.

"Good, although, it was nothing like Hogwarts," I admitted as I sat at the table to eat. I had about three bites left when an owl flew to the window. Carrie rolled her eyes and let it in. It was Viktor's owl that was easy to tell. Carrie looked at the owl, then to the letter, then to me. "It's Viktor Krum's owl. He and I became friends when the Triwizard thing started."

I got the letter and opened it. A ticket for the Quidditch Cup was laying on top of the letter.

_Rain, _

_I enclosed your ticket. It's for a seat in the Minister's box, one of the best seats I could get. The Cup is in a week. I can apparate to your house and pick you up if you give me an address. You'll be at the game early, but then you can meet the team. I can't shut up about how good you are at Quidditch and they want to meet you. I'm pretty sure that you could even meet the England team. They aren't as nice as Ireland off the pitch, but they are pretty nice. _

_I hate to hear that you had to ride the Night Bus. I rode it once when I was in England, I didn't like it at all. Well, it's time for me to go to training for the game, just owl me back letting me know if you want me to pick you up before the game. _

_Viktor_

I picked up the ticket, it was on a paper similar to cardstock and it had little Quidditch players flying around the edges. The writing was in a gold paint and it read Quidditch Cup, England. I smiled and looked at Carrie who had taken the letter and started to read it.

"Carrie, I'm going, is that okay?" I asked. She looked at me and gave me the pad of paper we kept in the kitchen, she handed me a quill and ink too.

"Go for it, kiddo. I don't mind if he comes to pick you up either. Besides, I want to meet him. When my sister was a wizard, all she ever talked about was Quidditch and famous players. She never talked about him, but that was because he wasn't famous yet," she said. I quickly wrote my address and told him that I would like him to pick me up. I also told him that I rode the Night bus frequently so it wasn't a big deal. I also told him that I didn't need the best seat, but I was happy that I get to come and that I had a good seat. Once his owl flew off, a different owl appeared no less than ten minutes later. She was easily recognized by her white feathers, it was Hedwig. She had a newspaper tucked into her beak and a letter tied to her leg.

She dropped the letter to the table and I grabbed the letter. When I opened the envelope, a few pictures fell onto the table. Carrie flipped through them and handed them to me. Most of them were pictures from the school year. Me and Harry trying to dance at the Yule Ball, me and Viktor dancing, me and Cedric dancing, me and Hermione laughing in our uniforms, me leaning against a column in the Hogwarts courtyard, Cedric kissing my forehead (someone timed it perfectly….Harry), me in the library trying to shove a book into the lens of the camera, and then there was one of Harry, Viktor, and me standing on the Quidditch pitch, each of us with a broom in hand and laughing like we had known each other all of our lives. After looking through the pictures, I picked up the letter.

_Rain, _

_I was sent the newspaper in the mail and I thought you should see it. I want to rip Rita Skeeter's head off right about now. You'll see why. _

_Harry_

I was confused, but I took the rubber band off the newspaper and unrolled it to lay flat. Harry had scribbled a note on it, '4th page'. When I flipped to the fourth page, I saw a picture of Harry after the tournament and then I looked down and saw a picture of me and Cedric. Cedric was kissing my cheek, like we normally did. Then there was a picture of Viktor hugging me out of comfort a few days after the funeral. The caption under it read, 'Already over Diggory and onto Krum?'

Under the caption was a picture of Viktor and Hermione from the Yule ball, there was a little caption under that, it read, 'What does Krum's girlfriend say about the relationship?'

In the article, Rita Skeeter managed to twist everything into making me look like a tramp. She said that I had something going on with Viktor and, even though I insisted otherwise, I was more than just Cedric's friend. It made me mad; I wanted to go out and find Rita Skeeter and make her pay for the article. I wrote a quick note to Harry saying thank you for the newspaper and letting me know what she printed about me, Cedric, and Viktor. I spent the rest of the day outside, walking around the neighbor hood. At lunch I walked home and got something to eat.

After lunch I walked to the park and sat on the swing. Rocking back and front on the swing, I started thinking about the Quidditch Cup. In just a few short days, I would be watching a Quidditch game. It made me excited.

That night I had the same dream as the night before. I needed to know what it was about. The dream also brought back the thought that Voldemort knew something about my mother and father that I didn't know. I needed to know that also.

Three days past before I had contact with my world again. Viktor had been busy with last minute training and Harry and Hermione were with Ron's family on vacation. I finally got an owl, it was from Viktor. He told me that he was still going to be able to pick me up and that he would be at my house at about 5:30 am. He also said that he was sorry it was so early, but the team got a chance for a scrimmage game on the pitch if both teams were at the site by 7 am.

Two days before the game, I went to Diagon Alley. I might as well have some wizard contact before the game. I walked into one of the pet shops that doesn't get very much business and looked at the owls there. I wouldn't be able to use Cedric's anymore. I didn't find an owl that I liked, so I walked out and started to the book store. When I rounded the corner, I saw none other than the Malfoy family standing inside the store. There were two voices shouting in my head, one screamed 'go in, it's a free world. If you want something inside, then go get it!', while the other screamed 'just go into the shop once they leave'.

I listened to the first voice and walked inside. I had to walk by the Malfoys to get to the Astronomy books so I politely said, "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy."

He moved aside slowly, he was shocked that I asked him to move. I may be sort of stupid when it comes to certain things, but I do know my manners. Once I walked by him I turned around and said, "Thank you."

Draco looked at me strangely and his mother looked at her husband in short glances. After searching through the Astronomy books and not finding one that I really wanted at the time, I started to make my way to the potion books. Draco was standing there, of course.

"Did you hear that there's a Quidditch Cup in a few days?" He asked as I looked at the potion books. I knew that the only reason he was talking was because he was going to gloat about how he had tickets. I decided to mess with him.

"I heard about it, I'm assuming you have tickets," I said as I knelt down to look at a different book.

"Yes, Father and I have tickets," He said proudly.

"What seats are they?" I asked in a non-interested tone of voice. I already had a ticket, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't know where he would be sitting.

"I have seats in the Ministers box, one of the best seats too," He said in a proud tone. My stomach dropped and I'm sure that I quit breathing for at least a full minute and my stomach dropped down a few inches. I don't want to have to sit next to him, that would be horrible. Especially with his dad near us, Lucius gives the creeps most of the time. I wasn't going to admit it out loud, but ever since the night in the graveyard I had been terrified of him and a few other people. When I didn't answer, he looked at me and said, "Those are the kind of seats that a person of pureblood class gets."

"That's nice," I replied. I didn't care if he was pureblood or not. I really didn't care if I was pureblood or not either. I put up the book I was looking at, dusted myself off and moved to a different section of the store. Malfoy followed me with his eyes; I could feel him and his family watching me. As I left the store, I could still feel eyes one me and I was very tempted to turn around and tell them that a picture would last a lot longer, but I fought the urge and just left.

Since I didn't want to go home just yet, I decided to walk around. I wasn't really aware of where I was going, until I saw the sign for Knockturn Alley. I stop suddenly and saw a pair of all too familiar eyes watching me. It was Greyback the werewolf...the Death Eater. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and quickly started to walk away. There was a look on his face that made me think that he wanted to hunt me down and kill me. I don't think that he would, but you could never be sure.

I did walk into a few stores; the first store was a jewelry store. Since my birthday was coming and every year I got a new charm for my bracelet, I was looking at the little charms. There was one charm that caught my eye; it was a silver snake with an emerald eye. I am not sure why it caught my attention; after all I was a Gryffindor. The other charm that caught my eye was a little silver star with a sapphire center. I would probably come back after my birthday and get the little star. The next store I went into was where I always got my quills. There was one quill they had on display that was really nice. I, of course, wouldn't be able to get it, but it was really nice. The feather was pitch black with just a hint of a silver/grey streak in it.

When I walked out of that store, I made my way to the Quidditch store to get me a shirt. Really, the only reason I came here was to get a new shirt from the Quidditch store and maybe get another shirt from a different store. When I walked into the store, I went straight for the little corner of shirts. Most people pass over this corner, but not me. I tried to show it to Harry, but he just went to look at the newest broom.

When I got to the corner, I noticed that they had a few shirts with 'Quidditch Cup' written on it. I passed over those and looked for a different shirt. There was one, it had a Snitch in the left shoulder area and a few near the bottom, but it only came in dark green. Normally, I wouldn't get it because I wouldn't really be able to wear it at school but since I wanted a year of being different, I got the shirt. I was going to wear it at school, no matter what anybody else said.

I walked out of the store after paying for my shirt and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. When I got the little pub, I noticed the Malfoys sitting at a table, drinking a butterbeer and talking (or arguing from the sound of it). I went up to bar and waiting for Tom, the bar man, to finish up with the customer.

"What can I get for you Rain?" He asked me when he finished with an older witch.

"Can I get a butterbeer please," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lucius' head snap up at the sound of my voice. Tom was filling a glass for me and he walked back over to me. I gave him the money for the drink and then walked to an empty table. I got out one of the muggle fantasy books I was reading and started to read as I drank my butterbeer. About fifteen minutes later, I decided that I should really go home, it was after four. When I laid my empty glass on the bar, Tom walked over to me.

"Thanks, Rain," He said. Then quietly so no body else could hear, he added, "Be careful, just trust me."

I looked at him, confused, for a moment and then quickly made my face normal again. I nodded and left the pub. Quickly, I walked into a muggle clothing store and got a few more clothes. I got a pair of dark wash kapri's, a pair of new jeans, a light blue shirt with clouds on it, and a grey, blue and green hoodie. I had to have some new clothes to go home with, how else would I explain to Carrie that I spent all day shopping but didn't buy anything. I quickly paid and made my way to a lesser populated area. When I got there, I started to pull my wand out of my converse. I mentally kicked myself for not getting another pair. Mine were about to die, they were a faded black and the white toe was almost grey.

Sighing, I walked back to the store I had walked out of. I walked to the shoe area and looked for a pair of black high top converse in my size. I found them and grabbed the last pair, then I noticed a pair of dark blue converses with silver on them, they were high tops, but you could roll the tops down to make them low tops also. They also had only one pair left in my size. I grabbed them and went to pay. I ran down the streets and finally found a deserted street. I pulled my wand out and put it into the road. The Night Bus appeared a moment later and I rode it home.

When I got back to the house, Carrie wanted to see what I had gotten. I showed her everything I had got and she smiled. When I ran up to my room, I quickly put everything away. That night, Carrie wanted to take me out to dinner while my foster dad, Luke, was working late.

The next day passed slowly. At about eight pm, I pulled out my favorite clothes and looked to see which ones I would have to replace. Surprisingly, I wouldn't have to replace as many as I thought I would have to. When ten pm hit, I was so tired that I left my room with my clothes all over it and fell asleep.

My alarm clock woke me up at four am. I would have to thank Carrie for setting the alarm for me. I quickly got dressed in my new green shirt with the Snitches on it and my favorite pair of light blue wash jeans. They were my favorite because they were worn, easy to move in, fit me really well, and they were the right length. I put my hair into a pony tail. After a quick breakfast of cereal, I ran upstairs to put my jacket on. I was wearing my older jacket, it was a faded grey color, had thumb holes that I didn't have to make, and had a lot of memories with it. When I glanced at my clock, I noticed that it was five fifteen. Quickly, I slide on my older pair of converses and shoved my wand into them and my chap stick into my pocket.

Carrie was up and dressed when I ran downstairs. She smiled at me and sat on the couch. The TV was already on, and was flipped to the news channel. I rolled my eyes and a few minutes later the door bell rang. I quickly ran over to get it. Viktor was standing there, smiling.

"Come in, Viktor," I said and led him into the living room. "Viktor, this is my foster mom, Carrie. Carrie, this is Viktor Krum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Viktor said as he kissed her hand. His accent made it a little hard for her to understand, but she knew what he said. They talked for a few more minutes, then I told Carrie bye and Viktor and I walked outside.

"Are you ready, Rain?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," I replied. I took him arm and he apparated to the Quidditch Pitch. There was a little plot of land that a tent was already set up on, and Viktor told me that it was the tent that I would stay overnight in. I smiled at him and thanked him.

"Oi, Viktor!" A male voice with the same accent as Viktor said. We turned around to see where the voice came from. There was a boy, maybe a year older than Viktor, walking to us. He had blonde hair and paled green eyes. He was tall, and had lots of muscle. His eyes were light brown and his hair was curly and light brown. It hung in his eyes slightly; he was tall…almost as tall as Viktor.

"Damien, this is Rain," Viktor said. I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rain," I introduced myself. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Hello, Rain, I'm Damien Ivanova," He said after he let my hand go. He had an accent like Viktor's; it made it a little difficult to hear him also.

"Rain," Viktor said, "Let's go meet the rest of the team."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, Damien," I replied and started to walk with Viktor. He led me to a big tent like building.

**Again, sorry for the long wait for the update. I hoped you liked it. I am itching to read the reviews. The next chapter is already being written….it's a good one, I promise. **

**Please review and tell your friends. The more reviews, the faster I write because I hate to keep you guys waiting. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**~*~Magical4Life~*~**

**p.s, update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Game

**Okay, I promised an update soon, so here it is. I had lots of emotions running threw me as I wrote this chapter. Originally, this is the chapter that I was waiting for. I wanted to write a Harry Potter story and I dreamed something similar to this, so I wrote it down and saved it. so now, here it is! **

**Just a warning, there is lots of Draco in this chapter. You'll get to meet the Quidditch teams. I made up the first names…but the last names aren't mine. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, any of the last names for the Quidditch teams. **

**I do own the first names, and Rain Crescent, though. **

_Refresh:_

"_Damien, this is Rain," Viktor said. I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake. _

_"Hi, I'm Rain," I introduced myself. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. _

_"Hello, Rain, I'm Damien Ivanova," He said after he let my hand go. He had an accent like Viktor's; it made it a little difficult to hear him also._

_"Rain," Viktor said, "Let's go meet the rest of the team."_

_"Okay, it was nice to meet you, Damien," I replied and started to walk with Viktor. He led me to a big tent like building._

Once I walked inside the 'tent', I noticed just how dark it really was outside. The tent was lit up brightly, and heated to a temperature that I couldn't imagine the players being comfortable at. It was just plain hot inside there, but then again, the players did come from a freezing country. There was a curtain pulled across part of the room and that section was blocked off by it.

"Over there, those are the lockers," Viktor explained. "Wait here, I'll go get the rest of the team."

"Okay," I said. He let go of my hand and walked behind the curtain as I looked around the 'tent'. A few moments later, Viktor came out with the rest of his team behind him. there were only five people I didn't recognize. I had already meet one member, one of the chasers, and I knew Viktor.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rain Crescent," Viktor said happily. He smiled and the rest of his team smiled also.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rain, Viktor hasn't shut up about how good of a player you are," one of the boys said. I could almost catch him mutter, "for a girl", under his breathe. But I wasn't sure. The boy that said that was blonde haired, blue eyed, tall, and lean, The perfect build for a chaser. "I'm Anthony Dimitrov, by the way. I'm the caption of this team and a chaser."

I smiled and said, "I know that you are caption, I do my research."

"Wow, I don't think that any girl has talked to Tony that way in a long time. I'm Khristopher Volkov," a boy with black hair and brown eyes said. he was maybe two years older than Viktor (that made him about 19 or 20), about an inch taller and he was one of the beaters. The next person who stepped forward was about 22 years old and he had brown hair and brown eyes. His jaw wasn't as hard or as square as Viktor's, but he still looked sort of scary.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Zograf," he said. He held his hand out for me to shake, I shook his hand. He was the other beater on the team. He is the person that mostly knocks the other team off their brooms. I smiled and looked to the next person.

"My name is David Levshki," He smiled. He was the keeper. He had broken his nose a few times, that you could easily tell. His eyes were a pale green and his hair was slightly red.

"I am John Vulchanov," the last guy said. "I'm a chaser."

He was proud about it, I would be too if I got to play at a national rank. John was tall, just a bit taller than Viktor, he had black hair and eyes that reminded me of coal.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said. My British accent shocked them and I saw Anthony get a disgusted face. I smiled and looked to Viktor, who started to talk.

"Well, I'm going to show Rain to her tent," Viktor said. Anthony looked really mad.

"Don't be late for our morning practice, Viktor," Anthony said. Viktor apologized to me before excusing himself to change and get his broom. I was looking at the curtain he disappeared behind when Anthony walked up to me. "Don't get my seeker distracted. He needs to be on top of his game, not thinking about a _British girl._"

He spat out the words 'British' and 'girl' like they were dirt. That got me mad, he turned to walk away, but I stopped him by saying, "Hey, Dimitrov, what's your problem? Do you not like girls or the British? Or is it both?"

"It is both," He said as he turned to face me with dark eyes.

"Oh, I see. You don't like girls because we can beat you and you don't like the British because we _did_ beat you," I said. I completely forgot who I was talking to, it really didn't matter. He wasn't going to get away with insulting me or where I came from.

"Girls can not beat me, girls are meant to sit on the sidelines and cheer, _not play_. And, the British may have beat us, but it was one lucky game," he spat back. I laughed at him.

"You just believe what you want to believe, but I warn you, you don't want to cross me. I'll hex you into the next century after I beat you at any challenge you give me," I told him. He stepped closer to me but unlike most girls, I didn't step back. He was used to girls screaming there lungs out around him, but I wasn't cheering for him when I cheered for the team. He stepped back and looked me up and down. I was pretty sure that he was thinking how to get me to like him, I had a few words for him though. I would rather date Draco Malfoy than kiss him.

Viktor walked out a few seconds later. He was in his uniform and had his broom slung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to see your tent?" Viktor said. I nodded my head and walked out of the tent. He walked me to my tent then he excused himself to go to practice. He walked out and I sat in my tent for about 45 minutes. I could hear a few people arriving. I stepped out of my tent and looked around. There were a few tents that were now up. Most of the tents were a little ways away from mine, but the closest tent was less than 20 feet away.

I walked around for a little while and then I wandered to the practice area to watch the teams practice. Anthony didn't like me watching the practice so I was quickly shooed away. That was fine by me, I walked to my tent a found something for lunch. After a few minutes of consideration, I decided to eat outside in the nice warm sunlight. It was warm outside, it felt nice. I was eating peacefully, until I saw a boy my age with white-blonde hair.

It was Draco Malfoy. This was going to be just…..well, I would say something, but no term comes to mind. The older Malfoy, Lucius, looked at me and smirked. Now I know where Draco gets it from…. After I ate my lunch, trying to ignore the stares, I walked back into my tent. After a few hours, almost everyone had arrived and I started to walk to the pitch to watch the game.

The walk up to the pitch was okay. I wasn't lazy so the walking wasn't what bothered me, it was who was in front of me. About half way up, Harry spotted me.

"Rain," Harry yelled not realizing who was in front of me. I smiled and waved back to him. The Malfoy's looked at me with disgust. I wanted to tell them off but I was smart. I would have to sit with Lucius and Draco the entire game; my seat was four down from theirs. I finally got to my seat, the Malfoy boys looked like they couldn't believe that I got tickets to sit with them in the Minister's box. They were probably trying to think of how I got a seat in this area, but I didn't care.

The game was very interesting. In the end, it was ten points away from a tie. When the game ended, I walked happily back to my tent. I saw the Malfoys walk back. Lucius looked very happy and Draco looked happy but a little jumpy. He was always a strange ferret.

Last year, during school, he had insulted Harry and Moody taught him a lesson. I never liked Moody, though, so I actually felt a little sorry for him. I know, it sounds weird, but I did feel sorry him. Since the game was early, I didn't eat before. Walking into my tent, I walked over to the little kitchen area and got me something to eat. One thing that was nice about being able to be outside, I could watch the sunset. Sitting in a chair, facing the sunset, watching the sun paint the sky pink and purple….I like those nights.

The sun had just set and I walked inside. I changed into my favorite sleep clothes, a long sleeve dark blue under armer and a pair of black shorts that come half way down my thighs. At about nine, I went over to my bed and tried to go to sleep. I was asleep for about an hour when I heard a clap of thunder. It woke me up and I sat up quickly in my bed, gasping for air. I had a nightmare, only it felt so real. I running threw a forest and it was raining hard, then out of no where, someone grabbed me and told me to be quiet. It was so real, like it had happened, but in knew it hadn't. There was another clap of thunder and it scared me. I don't usually hate the rain, I'm just not a big fan of thunderstorms because I either always have nightmares during them, or something bad happens that night or the next day.

**Flashback:**

**About 8 years ago, Rain's 7**

_"Rain, let's go," My first set of foster parents said. They were always my favorite foster parents. My dad left my mom when she was expecting me and my mom died in giving birth to me. The thunder sounded from above and lightning streaked down the side. _

_"I'm coming," I said as I grabbed my little backpack and ran out the door. My foster dad was waiting for me by the car, my foster mom told me to get in and buckle my seat belt. I started playing with my dog, Dots, when it started to rain. The rain was pouring down the windows and the lightning continues to strike. I looked up to see a car in our lane, my foster dad tried to swerve. It didn't work and the two cars it each other. I threw my hands up to protect my face, but felt a sharp pain on my cheek and my arms. When I could see straight, I tried to get out of the car, but the seatbelt was stuck and it was painfully pushing against my hips. A man ran around to the side of the car I was sitting on. He yanked open the door with a little difficulty, then pulled out a knife and cut the seatbelt from me. He helped me out of the car, and then the ambulances pulled up. _

_When I got the hospital, I found out that both my foster parents were dead. I always blamed the rainstorm. _

**End Flashback**

I shook the thoughts and images out of my head and got up. That's when I heard yelling. Strange, who was yelling at this time of the night?

"Everyone out," I heard someone yell. I recognized the voice, it belongs to Author Weasley. I pulled on my converse quickly and grabbed my wand from the table beside the bed. When I got outside, I saw something that was all too familiar.

There were Death Eaters, fire and muggles in the air. It was like last summer all over again. Quickly, I ran in the direction that everyone was running. I knew that they wouldn't be running _to_ the Death Eaters. There was a lot of people ahead of me, but I notice Harry. He was trying to fight off a Death Eater from attacking a little wizard girl. I ran up to him and sent a stunning spell to the Death Eater. The little wizard girl ran off while Harry gave me a quick hug.

"I was coming back to find you, Rain. I didn't see you, I thought that you might have been in trouble," Harry panted quickly. I looked back, to the Death Eaters.

"Harry, if we don't both go now, then we'll both be in trouble," I said then started to run. Harry was right behind me, and then we got separated. Harry would be fine, so I kept running. I tripped once, and it was a good thing that I did. A curse shoot past me, right were my body had been. After scrambling up, I continued to run hard and fast. A spell hit me in the back; I assumed it came from a Death Eater. I expected a worse spell, but it was only a quick Crucio curse, it was just enough to knock me off my feet. When I fell, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. IT hurt, but I keep running.

Soon, I realized that this was the exact spot in my dreams. It was even raining, it was all to weird. When I pasted a big oak tree, I felt a pair of hands grab me. The hands were too big to be someone I knew.

"Hold still," a rough voice commanded. The voice belonged to Greyback. I tried to struggle, but he grabbed both of my wrists. I nearly cried out, but instead, just a few tears flowed down my cheek and I let out a small whimper of pain. He luaghed and then pinned my arms behind me. With a quick spell, my hands were tightly bound in ropes. My wrist was on fire, I wanted to scream and cry but I wasn't letting him know tha ti was in pain. "Now, you're going to be a good little witch."

In his dreams, there was no way that I was going to be good for him. He gripped my upper arms tightly and started to drag me back towards the tent area. He dragged me more than I walked, when we got to the tent area, I noticed that all the Death Eaters were standing in a circle. This couldn't be a good sign. Greyback nodded his head, then Lucius, Bellatrix, Goyle and Crabbe nodded there heads too. Within seconds, I felt like I was being squeezed through a tight tube. The gravel from the tented area was replaced with grass. Without warning, Greyback was pulling me forward, into the giant house that was standing before me.

I couldn't get a good look at it, but I knew that it was black and it was huge! The inside of the house was even bigger than the outside. I was quickly dragged through the house, up a flight of stairs, through several long hallways and into a giant office like room. Inside the room, I noticed that Death Eaters lined the sides of the rooms.

Voldemort sat behind a desk at the end of the room in a chair like he was king. I had to hold myself back from laughing. Every Death Eater in the room bowed to him, but I didn't even nod my head. A small frown passed over Voldemort's face, but he quickly covered it up.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, our guest has no manners," Greyback said as he bowed again. He stood up and ordered me to bow, when I didn't he pushed me into a bow. I fell to the ground on my knees. A few Death Eaters drew there wands, and that reminded me that I still had my wand shoved into my shoe.

"My Lord, may i?" Lucius said as he took a step forward. When Voldemort nodded, Lucius walked up and grabbed my wand from my shoe. If the phrase looks could kill was real, then he would have been a pile of ashes that had died a few million times. He bowed as he held to wand to Voldemort who took it.

"My Lord, shall I show our guest what we do to people who don't have manners?" Greyback asked. I knew that if Voldemort said yes, then I would feel his Crucio curse. I stared at the ground, I could feel them watching me, and my wrist was throbbing and swelling.

"No," Voldemort said to him. Then he talked to me, "Look up at me."

When I didn't look up, Greyback knelt down and pushed my face up to meet his Voldemort eyes. Then he whispered in my ear, "When the Dark Lord orders you to do something, you follow orders."

I could feel blackness at the edge of my eyes, but I fought it. A few tears escaped my eyes as the ropes jerked my wrist. I don't know how long I stayed on the ground with Greyback looming over me. After a while, Voldemort made almost all the Death Eaters leave. There was just a few left. I could tell Lucius and Bellatrix stayed; I think that it was Snape who stayed. He had his hood up but his hair fell out of the hood. It was Snape, how could he betray Dumbledore?

There was no one standing above me, but I didn't look up to see what was happening. I stared at the spot on the floor were my few tears kept falling.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, "Untie her."

Lucius quickly undid the ropes around my wrists and I fell forward, catching myself with my right arm. Lucius stepped back into the line behind me while Voldemort stepped forward. I pushed myself up to where I could easily get up.

"Ah, my Rainstorm, won't you stand?" He asked. I felt the others eyes get confused, but I blew it off and stood up slowly. He took a step forward and my body immediately went into a defensive stance. I held my left hand to my chest, it hurt so badly. It was now that I could feel a cut on my face, it started to throb. "My most loyal Death Eaters, I would like you to meet my daughter."

I felt my heart stop, my breath got stuck in my throat and my eyes widened. I couldn't be his daughter, I just couldn't.

"My Lord, are you sure?" Bellatrix asked him.

"Yes, I am. My Rainstorm Crescent Riddle, my daughter," he, my father, said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and turned to face him.

**There you go, chapter 5!!!! I hoped liked it!!!**

**I'm just kidding, did you think I would leave you hanging like that? I've got a little bit more to shove into this chapter, but I thought I needed to explain a few things about it first. In the flashback, she is 7 and it is nearly 8 years ago because she hasn't had her 15****th**** birthday yet. Her birthday is in about a week in, I thought that it would be more interesting if she had her birthday with her father. Well, here's the next half of the chapter. Keep reading. And if you have any questions I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**Thanks.**

"I'm not you're daughter. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me," I hissed back. He looked at me, then to my arm, then he took a step forward.

"Rainstorm, you're hurt, let Severus heal you. Then we will talk," He said as he took my shoulders again. He turned me to face Snape who had stepped forward and drew his wand. He took my left arm carefully and put his wand to my wrist. I let out a small whimper and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Once he was done with my wrist, he moved on to my face. Quickly, he healed the cut and cleaned my face. I stepped back from Snape and into my dad. I quickly turned to face him. "It's okay, my Rainstorm, you're okay."

"You're not my father," I said denying it.

"If I'm not your father, then why can you talk to Nagini?" He asked as his pet snake slithered up to me. I started to take a step back, but Nagini loosely wove herself around my ankle. When I started to kneel down to her, she unwove herself to meet me.

"Hello, Rainstorm, you look just like your mum," she hissed to me. I felt Voldemort smile. I was taken back, but I returned her compliment.

"Thank you, you are a very pretty snake," I hissed to her in her language. The Death Eaters looked at me, shocked. My father smiled, I stood up and faced him. "Why?"

"Why what, my Rainstorm," he said, for the first time that night he was confused.

"Why did you leave my mum? Didn't you love her?" I asked him. I said the last part in Parseltounge so the others couldn't hear.

"To keep her safe from the ministry, I had the intentions of finding you sooner, but Potter kept me from doing so," he said in a tone of voice as if he was remembering a group of memories. I looked at him, and he looked down at me. "Lucius will escort you up to your room. Draco will be there, you don't go anyway without him, Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, or myself. Is that clear?"

"As crystal," I replied. I wasn't going to go anywhere anyway. There was no way that you could make me leave with a different Death Eater.

"Good," he said to me. "Lucius, take her to her room. Tell Draco not to let her out of his site."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said as he bowed to my father. Then he turned to me, "Miss Riddle, let's go."

Quietly, I walked with Lucius up to my room. It was right next to Draco's room, but he would be in my room tonight, watching over me. Lucius left me with Draco, who looked partly happy. I looked around the room then went to sit on the bed.

**Okay, this is the real ending of the chapter. I got a little stuck in the middle, but I hope that you liked it. Please review, my last chapter only got 2, I think, reviews. Come on people! I'm in school, the more reviews, the more it encourages me to write. Even on the day of a test when I should be studying! Anyway, just click that little button to review and tell me your thoughts. **

**I like critism, it makes a better writer. I like questions too. I would like no flames, but if it's all you can think of to review, go ahead put it down! Thanks to everyone!**

**~*~Magical4Life~*~**

It means I climbed up high, to fall is not to fail, you fail when you don't try, I'm not afraid to fall, I might just learn to fly


	6. Chapter 6 Wow

** Chapter 6**

** Okay, Draco is going to be a little out of character. Sorry, but he has to be for certain parts. **

_Refresh:_

_Quietly, I walked with Lucius up to my room. It was right next to Draco's room, but he would be in my room tonight, watching over me. Lucius left me with Draco, who looked partly happy. I looked around the room then went to sit on the bed._

I sat on my bed for about another five minutes with Draco just watching me. It was a little uncomfortable, but I ignored him. After sitting for about seven or eight minutes, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Draco hopped up quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I turned to face him.

"I'm going to take a shower because I'm dirty," I told him then went into the bathroom. He followed me but stopped outside the door.

"I'll be here when you're done," he said shortly. After rolling my eyes, I shut and locked the door before taking off my pajamas and getting in the shower. The water felt good, really good. The shampoo that was there smelt like vanilla, just like mine at my foster parent's home. The soap was honey. It smelled great. It smelled exactly like mine at my house. When I got done with my shower, I got out, dried off and put my dirty pajamas back on. When I walked out, Draco was leaning against the door frame.

"What," I said to him as he smirked. "Have you been standing there the entire time?"

"If you needed something new to sleep in, you could have asked," he said referring to my sleep clothes. I looked at them, my shorts were still partly clean and there was no way that I was giving up my under armor. I walked over and sat on the bed. Realizing that I had no brush, I started to pull my fingers threw my wet hair. "Stay right there, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

I looked up at him, his grey eyes were serious. His tone of voice made me a little afraid and I nodded my head quickly. He walked out of the room and returned about three minutes later holding a set of clothes, a brush and a few other items.

"Here, change into these," He said handing me the clothes. There was a pair of dark green shorts with a little silver snake curled in the corner and a long sleeve silver/grey under armor shirt. I looked at him. "That's all you'll sleep in, right? Here, don't use your fingers."

I took the brush gratefully. I walked back into the bathroom and changed my clothes. Surprisingly, they fit just like my other clothes. When I walked out, I pulled the brush roughly threw my hair and then braided it while Draco watched my every mood.

"You look like you could use I drink," Draco said to me. He handed me a glass of water and I cautiously took it. He must have saw my expression because he said, "I'm not going to poison you."

I half smiled and took a few gulps. It felt really good on my dry throat. When I set the glass on the bedside table, I walked over to the window slowly. It was still raining, but it was a slow steady rain. Draco walked over to the window with me and then he pulled me away harshly.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my wrist.

"I'm not supposed to let you be near the window. It's for safety reasons, I can't have you get hurt," He said as he pulled me back to the bed. He made me sit down and it was a good thing he did. I started to feel light headed. "You look like you could get some sleep. Go ahead, I'm not going to do anything but sit here and read."

He pulled down the top blanket for me and then he moved to a chair about five feet away and picked up a book. He started to read as I crawled into the bed. I curled up on my side and tried to fall asleep. Slowly, I fell asleep.

"_Greyback, I told you to not to hurt her," my father hissed. Greyback was on the floor, curled into a ball. He looked like he was in pain. _

"_My Lord, I'm sorry, please, my Lord, forgive me," Greyback pleaded. What had he done?_

"_Greyback, I can forgive you, but I'll only stop if you can get her to forgive you," Father said as he gestured to me. All the Death Eaters looked at me, Greyback twisted on the floor to look at me. _

"_Please, my Lady. I was wrong to hurt you, please," He begged. His eyes were filled with fear and pain. "My Lady, please."_

I woke up with a start, gasping for air and shaking. Draco looked up suddenly as the thunder sounded. I looked down, putting my face into my hands. He got up quickly and walked over to me.

"Rain, what's wrong? What ever you dreamt, it was just a dream," he said in a soothing voice. I didn't even know that he could be nice.

"It was just a dream, just a dream," I told myself as a streak of lightning lit up the room. I looked to the window.

"Rain, it's okay, it was just a dream," he told me again. "Go back to sleep, nothing is going to hurt you."

I nodded and laid back down slowly. The thunder and the lightning didn't stop; it made it nearly impossible to sleep. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Draco was gone. I stood up slowly and then went to the closet. Just then, my father walked in.

"My Rainstorm, you're up," he said. I spun around quickly, facing him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine. I'm just a little jumpy," I admitted to him. I turned around and started to open the door to the closet.

"We possessions from your old house here, but they are in your permanent room," he said. I looked at him and I think, just maybe, I saw a small smile.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said as he took my hand. I walked quietly behind him, to my room. It was the room right next to Draco's room. Literally, it was right next to it. "You and Draco will be spending a lot of time together. He will be knocking at your door in about ten minutes. Get dressed and then stay with him."

"Yes, sir," I replied. My father kissed my forehead then he turned around and called for one of his followers. He had stopped being a father and started to be Voldemort. Shaking the thought from my head, I walked to the closet and pulled out an outfit. It was a pair of dark jeans and a new dark green shirt. I noticed that someone added clothes to my wardrobe, most of the colors added were dark green or black, but there was a few brightly colored tops there to. I got dressed quickly and pulled on my newest pair of converse.

When ten minutes was up, there was a knock on my door, right on time. Quickly, I walked over to the door and opened it. Draco was standing there, looking amazing. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. The outfit kind of reminded me of a suit, but it wasn't as fancy. His blonde hair wasn't gelled, and personally, I like it better not gelled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I felt a little under dressed after seeing him.

"Yeah, let me just grab my wand," I replied. He gave me a weird look as I turned to go to the bedside table. Then I realized that my father still had my wand. "Um, never mind. Yes, I'm ready to go."

"It's for your own good," he said as we walked down a long hallway silently. I glanced up to him.

"Yeah, I guess. What did you tell Carrie? Why did I just leave?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, but just kept walking. I stopped walking and he turned to face me.

"I'm not allowed to answer that, you'll just have to get the answer from your father," he told me. "Now, let's go, your father wants to see you before we spend the day together."

I walked with him, but there was no way that we would spend the entire day together. I would go insane. When we got to a set of doors at the end of one of the hallways, Draco knocked on the door and opened it when we heard my father call, 'enter.' Quietly, we both stepped inside, Draco then me. He was holding my wrist in a gentle way so it didn't hurt. I guess my father wanted him to enter that way because he had his wand drawn and once we got inside, Draco bowed deeply and then waited for my father to talk.

"Very good, Draco, go stand in your line," he told him. It was so different seeing my father like that. He was like two different people. I didn't bow. I didn't care what anyone else thought, I wasn't going to bow to my father. My father stood there, looking at me and his snake slithered towards me slowly. We waited about two minutes in silence before Greyback started to get a little fidgety. Without warning, I was hit with a spell. It was Crucio.

Who ever had the spell on me, wanted me to be in a lot of pain. I fell to the floor, holding back a scream. After what felt like an eternity the curse was lifted. My head was pounding, it felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into my body and I knew that Nagini was slithering to me at high speed. She got to me and she slid around my body. My father was aiming a curse on Greyback, the one who tortured me.

"Draco, get her out of here," my father commanded. Draco quickly ran to me.

"Rain, can you walk?" He asked in a quiet tone. I tried to sit up, but black spots swam threw my vision. He shook his head and scooped me into his arms. I laid my head onto his chest, trying to keep it form hurting too much. Once we got into the hallway, I tried to protest against him carrying me. "Rain, don't move. You'll never had a curse that strong used on you, just stay still."

I nodded a little and closed my eyes. My head was pounding and I just wanted to sleep, but that probably wasn't a good idea. Quietly, a house elf popped beside Draco and opened the bedroom door for him to walk in. He was very quick as he put me down on the bed then started to look for a potion. After a few second, he found the one that he was looking for. Draco helped me sit up and then gave me the potion. The potion was nasty; it tasted horrible and felt kind of like fire as it went down my throat. I coughed a little but Draco just gave me regular water.

"Rain, that was sleep potion," Draco told me. I could feel the potion taking affect as I started to close my eyes. I fought the sleep, really I didn't want to sleep. Draco must have sensed that I was fighting the sleep potion. "Rain, just sleep, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Surprisingly, I believed him. Slowly, I fell asleep with Draco sitting on the bed beside me.

"_Rain, are you there?" I heard Draco ask. I slowly sat up from the bed. _

"_Draco, where are you?" I asked him in a scared voice. I heard him walk over to me. He put his arms around me and held me tightly to him. _

"_I'm right here, Rain," he whispered to me. _

Quickly, I woke up. Why did I wake up? I wasn't having a nightmare.

"How is she, Severus?" I heard my father ask. He stepped closer and Snape stood up.

"She should wake up anytime now, my Lord," he replied as he bowed a little. I sat up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. Snape turned to face me.

"My Rainstorm, how do you feel?" Father asked me.

"Okay, Father," I replied. My throat was dry so Snape gave me a glass of water and told me to drink.

"My Rainstorm, I need your presence at the meeting," He said. Snape looked to me then to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I don't think that it a good idea just yet."

"Draco," my father ordered. Draco walked up and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord," he answered.

"You are going to help Rain to the meeting and during the meeting," he said not looking at me. I sat up the rest of the way and looked at Draco. "I don't want her hurt; if Greyback tries anything at all you have my permission to do whatever is necessary to keep her safe."

"Of course, my Lord," Draco told him. He turned to me and helped me stand. My father looked at us as Draco helped me up. When I tried to take a step, I nearly fell but Draco caught me. He looked at me with uncertain eyes as my father walked out of the room, followed by Snape. Once the door had swung shut he asked, "Rain, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mal- Draco, I'm fine," I told him. I really wasn't but I wasn't going to let him know. He took my hand in his as we walked out the doors and followed after my father. When we arrived at a set of big double doors, he turned to look at me.

"Rain, this is going to be a little hard for you. If it gets to be too much, I'm right behind you, just start stepping back until you feel me," Draco told me as I looked into his grey/silver eyes.

"Alright," I told him softly, then added, "Draco…"

"Yes, Rain?" He answered as I paused.

"Did I talk in my sleep," I asked him, chickening out of what I was really going to ask him. I was going to ask why he was so eager to help me, but I figured that I'd save that question for a later time.

"A little, not much though," he admitted. I looked to him, unsure. He must have seen my expression because he quickly added, "You didn't say anything embarrassing…mostly things about spells, centaurs and hippogriffs. You also said something about Phantom of the Opera, but I'm not sure what that is."

"Phantom of the Opera is a classic musical, it's the best," I smiled.

"Oh, and Titanic," he added. I smiled again, those are my favorite movies. Then I decided to switch topics. "Draco, what's this meeting about?" He looked down like he didn't want to, or was ordered not to, tell me.

"Rain," he started to say. But I cut him off.

"No, it's alright. If you can't tell me, I don't want you in trouble. Don't tell me," I said in a serious tone. It was the truth; I really didn't want Draco in trouble. I couldn't explain it and that scared me a little, but I kept it to myself. He nodded and opened the set of double doors leading to the meeting room. I nodded to my Father while Draco bowed. Then I noticed a snow white owl sitting in a cage with its feathers ruffled. The owl kept my eye contact for about two minutes before I realized who it was. "Hedwig!"

My father looked astonished and Draco looked confused. I quickly walked to the cage and let Hedwig out, Hedwig perched himself on my shoulder and stuck his leg out. I untied the envelope and Hedwig took off out the window.

"Rainstorm," my father spoke. "Whose owl was that?"

"It was Harry's," I said quietly. I expected my father to get angry, to be furious with me, but instead he nodded and let me open the envelope. I read the letter quickly, well, as quickly as I could considering it was Harry's chicken scratch. He covered the how are you, miss you lots, hope to see you soon, and proceeded to tell me that he was having a good summer at the Weasley's. Harry also said that the Weasley's offered a room if I wanted to come visit and that they'd be happy if I chose to attend a Pro-Quidditch game. I bite my lip and it was Draco who spoke next.

"Rain, is everything alright?" He asked concerned. I looked to him and smiled my best smile.

"Yes, Draco, everything's fine," I assured him. Then I turned to my father. "The Weasley's have invited me to spend a few days at their home and go to a Quidditch game. May I go?" My father's expression hardened, then went blank, then he smiled to me. I was scared.

"Yes, you may go. But the instant you arrive at the Quidditch match, you must meet up with Draco and Lucius. You must owl me everyday while you are with the Weasley's and if I tell you to come home right away, you insist that Arthur take you to his work where Lucius will be waiting. Is that understood?" My father told me. Draco's expression was unreadable.

"I understand," I nodded. My father nodded and dismissed me and Draco back up to my room. He told Draco to help me pack and that he needed to take me to Diagon Alley to get a few things. I couldn't believe it, my father actually gave me permission to go to the Weasley's.

**Alright, so, I know that I've been gone for a long time. I understand that you've had to deal with only 5 chapters of my story. So, now that you've read that sixth chapter, tell me what you think. **

**The reason I've been away from this story for a while is, high school is hard! I have projects due nearly every two weeks and testing. Grades come first because without grades, I don't get my car. Without my car, I don't get to go places. I will also admit, boys take a toll on your life. I have been in the awkward in-between with a guy and it's taken up most of my time. That, and drama. Gotta love the drama. But anyway, I feel that I'm also a little ADHD, so focusing on one story is hard. I will try to get the next chapter up, depending on the comments. If people say not to write more, I won't. If people say to write more, I will. Tell me what you think and I'll decide whether I keep writing. Please and thanks. **

** ~*~Magical4life~*~**


End file.
